The Ten Stones of the Underworld
by Haze23
Summary: A ancient temple arises from the earth carrying with it the secrets of ten powerful stones. How can one of these stones help the Pharaoh uncover his past? Pairings SetoxYugi, JoeyxMarik, and JoeyxYugi one sided
1. Chapter 1

When Battle City ended the Yugi gang thought they could return to a normal life. But when a ancient temple arises from the earth carrying with it the secrets of ten powerful stones a dark figure does everything in his power to have them, the Yugi gang must find out why and how can these stones help Yami uncover his long lost past.

This story contain Yaoi and violence. Pairings: JoeyxMarik, Some SetoxYugi and JoeyxYugi(one-sided)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characers except the side ones I created. Please enjoy:)

The sex has been edited out of the story to abide by the content rules here and I placed the uncensored version of the same story on my site.

Chapter one:

Located just outside of Tokyo, Japan a team of archeologists is busy moving rocks and scraping away other dust and debris. The quickie Earthquake that hit just outside Tokyo lasted for only five minutes but it was enough to unearth a small ancient underground temple hidden just under the streets. The sound of large bull dozers and the hustle and bustle of a hard-working crew fill the early morning air. Dr. Jenkins a sixty-year-old British archeologist and part time Scientist with greyish-white hair and black brim glasses was lightly brushing the carving of an Ancient dragon's head craved into stone when he was interrupted by a loud crash.

Dr. Jenkins: What the devil is that?

He looks around nervously wondering where it came from when he was approached by one of his young workers.

Worker: Excuse me, sir? But I think we found something and we thought you'd might like to take a look.

The Doctor was very excited by the news and hoped that he would find something marvelous, although the very small temple was exciting enough. The young worker guides the Doctor thru the crowd that gathered near the site of the crash to a hole with a ladder at the sides of the walls.

Dr. Jenkins: I'm gonna need a little help getting down here, I'm not as young as I used to be.

With a slight chuckle, he and the young worker make their way down the ladder into another section of the temple. A sixteen-year-old girl with soft brown hair and dark eyes approached from inside and handed the Doctor a flashlight.

Dr. Jenkins: Jenny, did you find anything worthwhile down here?

Jenny: I did grand pa! You have to see this!

She leads Jenkins toward a carving on the cemented walls formed into an arch and sitting just under the arch was a small pillar. Dr. Jenkins adjusts his glasses as he tries to make out the carvings on the arch.

Dr. Jenkins: Hm, It's not written in Japanese. It seems to be in a completely different language. But what I have no idea.

Jenny: Yeah and that's not all we found. Look at the top of that pillar. It appears to be a jewel!

Dr. Jenkins walks over toward the brown colored jewel sitting atop the pillar. Although covered in dust it was still beautiful to behold, quite large, oval, and around the size of the palm of a woman's hand. Dr. Jenkins was in awe of the find.

Dr. Jenkins: I can't believe this. It has to be very valuable if not for its size than the historical value. I must have a jeweler here to appraise the stone at once!

Jenny: So you think it's real?

Dr. Jenkins: It must be! Go up and inform the workers to cease all action for the rest of the day and that we will return to work on my command.

Jenny: Yes grand pa!

She rushes out the temple and up the ladder.

Worker: What should I do sir? Do you wish me to carry this up or should we leave it behind until the Jeweler arrive?

Dr. Jenkins: I will carry this up and keep it safe. You just go home and relax, you've done enough for today.

When the site was cleared, Dr. Jenkins walked into his work station and placed the jewel into his carry on steel case. He thought to himself that this is the greatest day of his life. He would have fame just like all the other archeologists that came before him. The next day the jeweler was bought to the site by helicopter. He was in his early forties, tall with dark hair and blue eyes. Dr. Jenkins greets him with a friendly hand shake and leads him into the canopy work station area that housed all of the little special stone carvings and other unrecognizable objects they hoped to clean and discover.

Dr. Jenkins: Mr. Thomas, I want you to look at this and tell me what you think?

He pulls out the Jewel and hands it to Mr. Thomas. He takes it and holds it up to some light.

Mr. Thomas: Hm, it doesn't really look like a jewel but it's hard to tell. Allow me to examine this more closely to be sure.

After Mr. Thomas removed everything he needed from his bag he proceeded to inspect the Jewel.

Mr. Thomas: Well I have to say this is very unique and it seems to be a jewel but has different characteristics. I would say it was a stone but it looks remarkable!

Dr. Jenkins: Yes it does it's--

Just then the stone began to glow Mr. Thomas panics and drops it, the earth underneath their feet began to shake.

Dr. Jenkins: Get back now!

They move out the way as it began to glow with more intensity until it suddenly stops. Both men regain their balance and try to calm their breathing.

Mr. Thomas: Are you all right?

Dr. Jenkins: Yes, I'm fine.

Mr. Thomas: It must have been another earthquake.

Dr. Jenkins: No, it was the Jewel. And look!

Right in front of them was beautiful grassy hill with sunlight shining down onto the meadow that ran between the trees. A small country home sat nearby with clothes hanging on the line to dry. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair with strands of grey and light blue eyes in her early fifties was standing outside looking up toward the sun, enjoying the beautiful day. Dr. Jenkins looks on in shock and horror. With his trembling fingers he tries to reach out for her.

Dr. Jenkins: Laura!

The image fades away with Jenkins one last glance of her entering the small home.

Dr. Jenkins: No! It–It can't be!

He began to clutch his heart and stumble back.

A worried Mr. Thomas rush over toward him and hold him in his arms.

Mr. Thomas: What is happening! Are you all right?

Before another word was uttered, Dr. Jenkins was dead. Mr. Thomas checks his neck for a pulse, nothing.

Mr. Thomas: Help! Someone help me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Yugi and the gang were hanging out at Burger World enjoying the day off from school. Although the Earthquake hit just outside Tokyo the trimmers that hit the city were enough to put a few buildings out of order, one being Domino High. Not that anyone was complaining of course. This gave the gang time to relax and catch up on everything that happened to them lately.

Tea: I have to admit I'm happy that this whole Battle City stuff is over.

Joey: Well that freak Yami Marik is gone that's all I'm glad about!

Yugi didn't pay too much attention to the conversation at hand. His mind was drifting off elsewhere. No one seemed to really notice, all but Joey. Placing his arm around Yugi.

Joey: Hey buddy what's up? You seem quiet today.

Jumping back into reality at Joey's touch, he turned to look up at his friend.

Yugi: It's okay. I was just thinking that everything happened so fast, with 'The Duelist Kingdom Tournament' and 'Battle City'.

Honda: Yeah, not to mention dealing with Marik and his freaky shadow realm nonsense.

Yugi: Yes. I was just thinking that we hardly had any time to really relax. I'm glad it's over now.

Joey: Yea! Now I can concentrate on becoming a great duelist!

Honda laughs and reaches across the table grabbing Joey's head in a head lock and giving him a knuckle rubbing to die for. Joey begins to yell and try to pry himself from Honda's death grip. Tea rolls her eyes.

Tea: Hey now! Relax guys! You're spilling the drinks!

Yugi can't help but laugh, he loved his friends and wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. Tea is getting even more angry and is ready for a full on scolding to both boys until they settle down in their seats and Joey pull up another unwrapped Burger and practically stuffs half of it into his mouth.

Yugi: We really couldn't have done it without Kaiba.

Joey reluctantly agrees. The gang continued their lunch and discussing everything that happened and how glad they were that everyone was safe.

Tea: Hey did you guys hear about that underground temple that the Earthquake uncovered?

Yugi: Yeah! I wish I could go and check it out but the site has been cut off, too bad.

Joey: Don't worry! How about we try to sneak in on it, they'll never notice us!

Honda: Oh great we just get outta trouble and now you wanna starts it up again? Let's leave this alone.

Later into the evening Yugi was dressed and ready for bed. He pulls over the covers and slide inside enjoying the slight coolness of the sheets. Yami Yugi appears sitting at the edge of his bed with a somber expression on his face. Yugi sits up wondering if anything is wrong.

_Yami: Don't worry Yugi, I'm just thinking about my past . . . or lack thereof. There are still so many unanswered questions. I'm restless. _

Yugi: I understand. It is nice to take a breather for a while, isn't it?

_Yami: sighs Yes of course. You've been thru a lot because of me, no one deserves to rest more than you. _

Yugi: Yami, don't think for a second that you're a burden to me. I love helping you recover your past. But yes I would like to rest for just a while. And I know you could use it as well.

Yami can't help but smile at his little partner and for some reason just looking into his eyes is enough to calm his restless spirit.

Yugi: Hey! I have an idea.

Yugi's sudden excitement jerked Yami out of his revere of his little partner.

_Yami: What is it Yugi? _

Yugi: Well, why don't we plan a vacation. A nice vacation with no dueling. Just relaxation and fun. After all Domino High will be closed for a few weeks for repairs and Summer holiday is almost here we'll have plenty of time for a break. How about it?

_Yami: That sounds wonderful Yugi. _

Yugi: Yeah and the whole gang can come . . . maybe even Kaiba.

_Yami: Kaiba? Hm yes. That would be nice. _

Yugi: Yeah after all he needs a vacation too.

Yami grows silent, resting his hand underneath his chin as if in deep thought.

Yugi: What is it Yami?

_Yami: You know you and I are very connected to one another. _

Yugi: Of course.

_Yami: I feel what you feel and you can feel what I feel, there are no secrets between us. _

Yugi: No of course not. I don't get where you're going with this.

_Yami: Well lately I've noticed a few mixed feelings with you regarding Tea and Kaiba._

Yugi's face suddenly turns bright red and he lays down and pulls the covers half way over his face.

Yugi: I don't know what you mean, Pharaoh.

_Yami: I think you do. Let me just say that I might be the reason for your confused feelings . . . just another reason why I'm over burdening your life. _

Yugi was to shocked by Yami's last words to even care about his shyness. Why is the Pharaoh saying this? Shouldn't he know by now how much I want him in my life?

Yugi: Pharaoh! You are hardly a burden to me. Whatever I'm going thru with my feelings are my own fault not yours. Don't you understand how much I care about you?

_Yami: You care about Tea very much do you? _

Yugi is brought into shock again. Why is he doing this!

Yugi: Well . . . yes.

_Yami: But lately you've grown feelings for Kaiba? _

Yugi's face turned as bright as a tomato at the mention of Kaiba's name. But instead of hiding in shame he was frozen in place.

Yugi: Yes . . . I . . . have.

_Yami: I could be the reason for that Yugi. _

Yugi: You?

_Yami: Yes, for some reason I do feel drawn to Kaiba. I can't help it. There's something about him. When I look into his eyes, they look so familiar. But then again it could be the fact that he and I battled centuries ago. _

Yugi was able to calm down after hearing Yami's words. He knew how Yami felt because he also felt the same pull to Kaiba, he always had, it's the main reason why he'd always wanted Kaiba as a friend no matter what he put him thru.

Yugi: I understand. And trust me when I say, you aren't the main reason why I'm so confused about Tea and Kaiba. I admit I like them both. But which one I like more, well I can't say. Do you like Tea too?

Yami gives a slight chuckle.

_Yami: I feel what you feel, little partner. _

As the room became silent the small T.V. in the room became louder. Yugi had forgot to turn it off before bed. As he searched for the remote the screen flashed to the site of the temple. Yugi and the Pharaoh paused to watch.

_Reporter: Yes, I'm here at the site of the Underground temple that was uncovered during the Earthquake that happened here not too long ago. Unfortunately the Temple evacuation has brought along tragedy. Dr. Jenkins, the head of the archeology team to uncover the temple has died of a sudden heart attack after uncovering a very rare but a beautiful find. A brown jewel or stone that was buried deep inside the temple ruins. He leaves behind his young granddaughter Jenny Jenkins_.

Jenny is shown crying on camera.

Yugi: Wow, that's sad.

_Yami: Yes, so much tragedy in the world. I feel sorry for that young lady. _

_Reporter: As for the Brown colored stone, it will be moved immediately to the Domino City Museum. _

Yugi: Wow! I have to admit I really do want to see that stone they found.

_Yami: Yes, it looks as if it would be very interesting. _

Yugi shuts off the TV and pulls the covers over himself, ready to be taken over by the "Sandman". Yami disappears into his room within the puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Later that night at the Domino City Museum four black clad figures lightly but quickly makes their way toward the back window. One stands under an upper window, while the others climb on him one by one until they form a human ladder. The last figure who is now at the second window pull out a small laser and gently cut a perfect circle into the glass. He reaches thru the hole and unlatches the window. He enters and helps the others into the building. They make their way down the halls until they are spotted by an on duty guard. One of the figures advances on the guard and take him down with a swift kick before he can radio for help. They quickly make their way to the room containing the brown stone.

One of the men pulls off his mask and gaze in awe at the stone propped up on a crystal stand in a secure glass case.

Man #1: Look at that, isn't it a beauty?

Man #2: So is that the stone Boss is looking for?

Man #1: Yes, The "Blood of the Earth" stone the 8th stone needed to unlock the Underworld. Grab it and let's go.

The other breaks thru the glass setting off the alarm. He grabs the stone and places it in a velvet bag. They all leave and quickly as they came.

The next day Yugi opens the door to the Game Shop and is met by a beaming Joey.

Joey: Hey Yug. How's it going?

Yugi: I'm fine. Hey Joey.

Joey: When do you think I can get that porno I let ya see? You know the one with the school girl and the two guys and her dog.

Yugi blushed a bright red. The video was "Naughty School Girl's Who Love It All" Joey had lent it to him two weeks ago. Actually Joey became Yugi's personal porn provider. He was too small to fake his age to rent any and if his Grand Pa ever found a copy in his room he would probably be in a world of trouble. He never knew how Joey got all these different Porn movies but he was still glad nonetheless that he was able to. The boys, enjoying the hot sunny day made their way to Burger World to meet up with Tristan and Tea.

Yugi: Oh yeah I almost forgot. I'm planning a vacation for us all to go on and I want to know if you'd like to come?

Joey: A vacation? Yea! That sounds great. Count me in.

Yugi: Great! I was hoping we could do something fun and relaxing for a change. And I think I have it.

Once they entered Burger World they were instantly greeted by Tea and Tristan. They take a seat and take a slice of the new Breakfast Pizza.

Tea: Did you guys hear about that Brown stone?

Yugi: Yeah I want to take a look at it later today.

Tea: No it was stolen.

Yugi: What!

Tea: Yeah last night. The Museum was shut down for the investigation.

Honda: Yeah, something crazy is going down. Glad it doesn't involve us.

They all agree.

Joey: Hey Yug. Tell'em about your vacation plan.

Yugi: Oh yes. I want to plan a relaxing vacation for us all.

Tea: That sounds great Yugi!

Honda: So where are we going?

Yugi: Well when I woke up this morning I searched up nice places we can go and "floss ton Paradise" came up. It's really sunny with lots of sandy beaches. There are two ways we can get there. By helicopter or boat. I think it would be fun if we go there by boat.

Tea: A sailing trip? That's great what tickets would we have to buy?

The moment the words "ticket" and "buy" came up Joey felt an instant knot in his stomach. Oh well so much for this vacation. He was flat broke since his dad gambled all his money away and borrowed the last change for lotto tickets.

Yugi: We don't have to buy any tickets. Just rent out a sail boat. I was thinking if we all chipped in. We could rent out the Black beard pirate ship and sail it there.

Honda: Hey that sounds cool! I never sailed before so it'll be a challenge.

Joey: Uh Yug., how much would we have to chip in?

Yugi: Around three hundred dollars each. And my Grand pa will take care of the rest.

Tea: I heard 'Floss ton Paradise' is a deserted island. No hotels or anything.

Yugi: That's right, it's tough getting there but it's filled with small animals to hunt. It also has coconut and banana trees and a small forest.

Honda: Living off the land like a real man should. Oh yeah!

Joey sank in his seat. How was he going to come up with Three hundred bucks? I guess I should practice my farewell wave at the dock cause that's as far as I'm gonna go.

Yugi: I have money for the down payment. So we should get to the docks and rent out the ship as soon as possible.

Honda: Hey how about now?

Tea: Let's go.

Everyone but Joey was getting out of their seats and ready to head to the docks.

Yugi: Hey Joey? C'mon!

Joey: Comin' Yug.

He reluctantly gets out of his seat as they all head out the door.

Isis Ishtar has been sailing on a beautiful 17th century dark purple and black ship trimmed in gold.

Isis stood on deck listening to the wind blow the beautiful purple sails and looking out onto the sea and the nearby Domino Docks. Her young brother Marik stands beside her wondering what his sister could be thinking and why she felt the need to take this ship to Domino City. Ever since he was saved from the evil of Yami Marik he and Isis barely parted from each other's side, Marik was determined to make up for the pain he caused his beloved sister Isis. But he still couldn't stand why she was acting so secretive with him lately. They sailed all the way from Egypt and she has yet to really tell him anything about this voyage.

Marik: Sister, what's the purpose of this, why the urgency?

Isis: I need to see the Pharaoh. I've found something that could unlock his lost memories.

Marik: You mean, he could get his memories back soon?

Isis: I hope so Brother.

Yugi and the gang reach the docks and go to see Old man McGee.

Yugi: Mr. McGee?

Mr. McGee: What? Who? Who is that?

Yugi: Sir, my friends and I have come to rent out your Black beard pirate ship. I hear it can sail anywhere.

Mr. McGee: Of course! It's the best ship there is.

The gang was happy to hear that. Yugi already had the money in his hands ready to buy.

Mr. McGee: But there is a problem with renting it out.

Yugi: What? But why?

Mr. McGee: Someone else has purchased the ship.

Yugi: When will they finish renting it?

Mr. McGee laughs.

Mr. McGee: They didn't rent it, they bought it. For so much money I can retire now!

He continues to laugh about his riches as the gang looks on crestfallen. Joey breathes a silent sigh of relief. He hates that everyone would miss such a great trip but hopefully this will give everyone a chance of coming up with a cheaper trip.

Honda: Hey everyone look at that!

Coming up near the docks was Isis' ship. The gang was amazed at such a beautiful ship sailing right up to where they were. They all wait anxiously to see what kind of important person was getting off. When the ship pulled close to land several men jumped off with ropes and begin tying the ropes to the dock. The stepping plank was lowered and Isis and Marik steps off. They couldn't believe who it was but they were glad to see them.

Joey: What are you guys doing here?

Isis: Yugi. I'm surprised to see you so soon, I'm glad.

Yugi: Why? What is it?

Isis: I need to speak to the Pharaoh immediately.

Yugi instantly changes allowing Yami to come forth.

Yami: What do you have to tell me?

Isis: Pharaoh, I know of a way you can recover your memories. The key to your lost memories may reside on an island called Aaru. Buried there is a Seer Stone. It is said that anyone holding the stone can view past and future events.

Yugi appears beside Yami.

Yugi: _If this stone can help you unlock your past we have to do whatever we can to find it._

Yami: _Yes partner. Although I'm sorry about your vacation._

Yugi: _Don't worry about it. Finding your past is most important._

Yami: _Thank you, partner._

Isis: Pharaoh, the only way to find this stone is that we must travel by ship and we need the power of another stone to guide us there.

Tea: Another stone?

Isis: Yes. That brown stone is the one I'm searching for.

Honda: You mean that stone they found in the temple?

Isis: Yes I need it.

Tea: The stone was stolen last night!

Isis is shocked by this news.

Isis: Then I am too late. They have taken it. And they may be on their way to the seer stone.

Tea: Guys! Do you think that the same people who stole the Brown stone are the same people who bought the Black beard ship?

Yami: If they are then they are on their way to the Seer stone.

Isis: I do not yet know the purpose of those who took the stone. But they know of their great power.

Joey: Whatever their purpose Yugi needs it more than them!

Isis: I don't think their purpose is honest. We must stop them. You can come with me. But before we leave I must look at the temple it could give me a clue. We can be off tonight at seven.

Tea: Great! I have to pack.

Yugi is in his room packing when his Grand pa enters with extra underwear and socks.

Grand Pa: You can never have too much of these on any trip.

Yugi: Thanks Grand pa!

Grand Pa: and make sure you are careful.

Yugi: I will, promise.

Mr. Motou gives his grand son a reassuring look as he closes the door behind him.

Yami's spirit appears on the bed looking over Yugi packing his suitcase.

Yami: I figured out why I'm so restless. Having the key to my past so close to me could be the answer.

Yugi: Yes and we will find that Seer stone and soon you will know everything about your past


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

At the same time Yugi and the gang are preparing for their trip, Kaiba is in his main office at Kaiba Corp. checking on the days stock events.

Secretary: _Mr. Kaiba, a package just arrived for you they need you to sign personally._

This is what he's been waiting for. After signing and giving the delivery man a tip he closes his office door and open up the brown box. He pulls out a large black jewelry box. He opens it to reveal a large and broken beautiful bright white crystal fragment. Seto picks it up and admires it. Just then Mokuba comes in and sees his brother checking out the stone.

Mokuba: What is it? Big brother.

Seto: It's called a "White Lightening Stone."

Seto remembers the call he had gotten a few days ago. A mysterious man telling him that the White lightening stone is connected to him and his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He picks up a note from the box and read it."_The White Lightening Stone - The stone that guides the lone traveler thru the path of darkness" _Seto continues to wonder what this has to do with his Blue Eyes.

On the dark and moody Black beard ship, a man with long purple hair and dark-blue eyeswho look very similar to Seto himself looks out the window of the Captain's quarters. He walks over to an icy blue case and opens itto reveal five stones placed in a circle pattern. He touches the Yellow stone. His first mate, and a large muscular handsome black man enters the chamber.

Man: Sethos, I've come to inform you that our men have arrived in America and are almost at the desired destination.

Sethos: Good. I'm pleased to hear this Franco. We already have five of the stones. The Shining Nova Stone.

He takes his hand off the Yellow stone and onto the green stone.

Sethos: The green eyes Dragon stone.

His hand moves to the pink stone.

Sethos: The heart breaker stone.

Then to the brown stone.

Sethos: Blood of the earth stone.

And last the grey colored stone.

Sethos: Moonstone Diamond, the stone of the celestial moon Goddess. Now all I need is five more and I will have the Ten Stones needed to unlock the Underworld. Franco, have they reached the red stone?

Franco: Yes they are there.

Sethos: Good, I shall transport myself there.

In America two businessmen are shaking hands in an office.

Business man #1: We have a deal, here are the three million dollars you wanted in cash.

Business man #2: And here is this red diamond you wanted. Beautiful isn't it?

Business man #1: Yes it is.

They make the exchange. Suddenly five black clad men burst in. The men draw back in shock.

Business man #1: What the hell is going on here!

The men part making room for Sethos. The men shudder with awe of his beauty and fear of what this imposing figure might do.

Sethos: Hand over the red stone.

Shaking himself into the here-and-now, the first business man refuses. The second grabs the suitcase full of money and ran out of the room. Left alone the business man pulls out a gun.

Sethos: I've been searching for this stone for more than three thousand years. I highly doubt a mere mortal will stop me.

Business man #1: Oh yeah!

He points the gun to Sethos, before he knew what hit him Sethos moves to place his hand over his head sending out a blast of energy that makes the man's head explodes. Blood and pieces of brain spray across the room landing on bits of furniture and painting the wall with a mixture of dark gory red and pinkish brain matter. Sethos look down at the headless man with nothing but contempt. He turns to his men.

Sethos: Take the red stone and the purple stone and meet me in Majuro on the Marshall Islands.

He vanishes leaving the men to take the red stone out of the office. Yugi and the gang meet up at the docks.

Tea: Well I have everything checked.

Joey: Where's Isis? I'm ready to go.

A good five minutes passed by with them all wondering if they should just board the ship or wait for Isis to return.

Isis: Come aboard. What are you waiting for?

Yugi: There you are! We thought you didn't show up yet.

Once they board the crew prepare to raise anchor and sail off while Isis leads them down to their sleeping quarters. Honda and Joey were shown to a small but a lovely college dorm like room with two twin-sized beds. Tea was given a room of her own that was a little bigger with a beautiful canopy twin bed and purple see-thru drapes. She loved it. Yugi was shown a much bigger room with a king-sized canopy bed lowered close to the floor filled with purple, black and gold pillows and drapes. Beautiful fresh multicolored flowers covered the floor, bed and set up in beautiful Egyptian vases. With its gold dressers, mirrors and even vanity area it was truly a room fit for a King . . . or Pharaoh. Yugi felt as if he stepped into a exotic palace. He sat his luggage down and plopped down into the comfy love seat that seems to be waiting just for him and breathed in the spicy aroma of incense.

Joey: I can't believe this!

Yugi was quickly brought out of relaxation mode to see Joey standing in his room looking dumbfounded at the size and luxury of Yugi's room.

Honda: Whoa! Look at this! And food!

On the dark cherry round table was a large basket filled with fruits, chocolates and other goodies.

Yugi: Wow! I never even noticed that.

Joey and Honda tackle the basket and gorge to their hearts content. Tea looked on disgusted.

Tea: I think I could really use some female friends.

After everyone is settled, they take to exploring the ship. Joey stands on the top deck and stretch his arms out wide.

Joey: I'm the King of the world!

Honda: What the hell are you doing?

Joey: laughs I always wanted to do that.

A loud bell is sounded.

Isis: Dinner is ready follow me to our dining hall.

Joey: Dinner! Thank goodness, that fruit basket did nothing for me.

Tea: That's because you're greedy.

Joey: Hey I'm just a growin' boy.

As they sat down in the Dining room, the servants began to serve them.

Yugi: Isis, did you find out anything about the stones in that temple.

Isis: Yes I did. I even have an idea of why these men are stealing the stones. You see the stones are keys to unlocking the Underworld.

Joey nearly choked on his herb and garlic chicken leg. He knew it was going to be something crazy, as it always is where Yugi is concerned but . . .

Honda: Underworld? That doesn't sound like anything nice.

Tea: It sounds scary!

Yugi: So the men who stole the brown stone have something to do with the underworld?

Isis: That is what I suspect. You see there are ten stones and each of these stones posses some form of power and all ten are needed to unlock the underworld.

Yugi: Do you know what kind of power each stone has? We only know of the Seer stone.

Isis: Yes. I found a broken tablet inside the temple. It was written in an Ancient language but I was able to decipher the text that speaks of the stones. It tells of a story about the creation of this world and in all worlds there is a doorway to another. In order of the stones needed to open the underworld. We start with the Yellow Stone or Shining Nova stone, it is said that this stone was broken to create the Sun. Next is the Red Stone which is the Soul bearing Stone. It is a stone with the power to harness souls.

Joey: Oh no! No more about souls! I think I've had my fill of soul snatching'!

Yugi: Can it be used to steal souls?

Isis: I believe so. Next we have the Blue stone, the seer stone that we need to see the Pharaoh's past.

Tea: The power to see world events or something, right?

Isis: Yes something like that, whoever holds it will be able to see their future and their past. The fourth stone is the Green Stone, the green eyes dragon stone it is said that this stone holds the spirit of the rejected demon lord Lo Pan. The purple stone is the Demonic force stone that holds the spirit of the Legendary Dark Knight.

Honda: That sounds like a Duel Monster.

Joey: laughs Yeah, it does!

Yugi: So their spirits are really in these stones?

Tea: This is getting freakier!

Isis: Yes I believe so. The sixth stone is a White stone called the white lightening stone. It guides the lone traveler thru the path of darkness.

Yugi: The underworld?

Isis: I don't know. The seventh stone is the Stone of Darkness, it's a black colored stone that brings forth the dark energy needed to open the Underworld. The brown stone is called the Black blood of the Earth Stone, the crystalized blood of the newly created world.

Joey: Ah! Thank goodness. We don't have the black blood thingy stone here on this ship!

Isis: The pink stone is the heart break stone, the stone that houses the shattered hearts of the Gods. And the tenth and final stone is the grey stone, the moonstone diamond Stone. It is said to be the stone of a beautiful moon Goddess.

Yugi: So when you get all of these stones the underworld just opens.

Isis: I don't think so. It is said that they guide you to the seal.

Yugi: Maybe that's what they want. What if they are on their way to do that now?

Isis: If they are then we may all be in danger.

Honda: Let me guess, we have to save the world?

Joey: Count me in!

Author Note: Lo Pan is a freaky but cool character from "Big Trouble in Little China". It's a very campy but great movie. You should check it out. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Aboard the Black beard Sethos looks out into the dark sea. The ship which was once made over to take on a deliberate dark and moody appearance for Mr. McGee's annual Halloween voyage was now something completely sinister and unrecognizable. The ship of a dark lord sailing toward his destiny. The crew, all men dressed in black cloaks manned the fast-moving vessel as if they were sailing thru hell and back. Up ahead there was land. Franco approaches ready to take orders and instruct his crew.

Sethos: We shall stop at Palikir soon. I have a foreboding feeling that danger follows. I want this ship well armed.

Franco turns to his awaiting crew.

Franco: Prepare to drop the anchor! I'll take ten of you sea dogs to land, and we'll stock up on supplies! Move!

Sethos continue to look out at sea, into the darkness he sees the face of Kisara.

Sethos: You will be saved from the Underworld very soon my love.

Long after dinner aboard Isis' ship Joey explores the lower deck of the ship where the cannons were lined up ready to fire. He felt as if he stepped back in time.

Honda: Whoa! Look at these cannons they're so cool!

Joey: I was just thinkin' the same thing!

Honda: And look at the cannon balls. I wonder if they really do fire.

Marik enters the cannon room and notice the boys checking them out.

Marik: Those are replica cannons as I recall but I hear the balls are real.

Joey: Cool.

Marik: Hey Joey, I was wondering if I can talk to you alone for a while. Honda will you excuse us?

Honda: Uh, okay sure.

Joey: So what is it?

In the back seat of a black stretch limo Seto Kaiba is on the phone reassuring Mokuba that everything will be okay.

Seto: I'll be home soon. Roland will look after you. I'll be back soon.

The limo stops at the small airport that was holding his Blue eyes aerial craft. It was brought in for repairs three days ago for a faulty engine now she was back and ready for flight. Seto sat in the cockpit and took her out to the runway.

_If you want to know how this stone connects you and your Blue eyes meet me in Bairiki, Kiribati in three days. _

Seto: I'll meet this person but if I find out he's wasting my time withthis bullhe's dead.

Yugi looks out at the rippling golden sea as the sun sets on the horizon.

Yami: _Beautiful isn't it?_

Yugi: Yes.

Yami: _When I see this I wonder if I ever looked out at sea and seen such a sight at my time._

Honda and Tea were a few feet away looking out at the same sunset. They were later joined by Joey.

Honda: Look at how beautiful that is. You know this is the perfect time to be with someone you love.

Both Joey and Tea look over at Yugi standing alone.

Yami: _Partner, Joey and Tea are looking at you funny._

Yugi: They are?

Yugi looks over and turns away blushing.

Yugi: Why am I blushing, what could they be talking about! Maybe Tea is looking at me because she likes me . . . Or you . . . but Joey?

The rest of the night went on smoothly for all. The gang was enjoying their time aboard the ship talking to the crew and playing chess and other items brought aboard by the crew for entertainment that it almost felt as if they really were on vacation and not on a potentially dangerous mission. The next day as the sun rose the gang decided to have breakfast with the crew below the deck. They listened to old Egyptian songs and ghost stories of the sea. Yugi stayed quiet throughout the majority of the conversation, saying little tidbits here and there that was quickly forgotten. Yugi eventually got up and left. Outside on deck Yugi stands by the rails looking down into the water wondering why he feels so lonely. Joey comes up from behind placing his hand on his shoulder.

Joey: Yug., what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately.

Yugi: It's nothing, I'll be all right.

Joey: Yug., I have to tell ya something. Something I wanted to say for a while now.

Before Joey could get the words out Marik approaches with a telescope and looks out. Tea comes out from the lower deck and move over to the front of the ship and looks down into the sea.

Tea: Look everyone, Dolphins!

Honda, along with a few crew members came out with a camera and start taking pictures. Tea runs inside the ship and comes back with a camera of her own. As everyone was checking out the Dolphins and taking pictures Tea takes her last picture and hands the camera to Joey as she pulls Yugi aside away from the crowd. She kisses him. Just before Yugi completely gives in to her soft warm lips she pulls away.

Tea: Being out at sea like this makes it impossible for me to resist doing that. Uh Yugi, do you think you could let me speak to, you know . . . the other you.

Disappointed Yugi begins to tap into his partner when a loud crash and commotion was heard outside. Everyone rushing to the rails and shouting commands to drop anchor and get a boat and throw lifesavers.

Yugi: What was that?

They make their way over to see what was going on. Unfortunately Yugi can't get over the large crowd to see anything that's happening. All he saw was black smoke rising in the air. Three men get into the life boat and row it out to the wreckage.

Tea: Is there anyone alive?

After a grueling wait the men finally arrives bringing a limp body aborad the vessel.

Crewman #1: Everyone steps back and give him some air!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The crowd step back. Yugi is still trying to get a look at what's going on. When some of the men were forced to return to work it lessened the crowd giving him a chance to slip thru an opening and take a look. To his complete shock it was none other than Seto Kaiba. He was unconscious and bleeding from the head and nose. When the ship doctor arrives he immediately gets to work on Seto's wounds. Yugi was quickly working himself into a panic.

Yugi: He's not moving!

Joey: Yug., calm down the doctor is working on him now.

Yugi: But look at him? Is he breathing? Is he alive!

Doctor: His heartbeat is slow and he's pale. He must have been out here for a while and the water is very cold. I need some help getting him into the infirmary

Yami: _Partner, why is Seto here? _

For once Yugi couldn't listen to a word Yami said. All he could think about was Kaiba. Yami takes control and takes the white stone sticking out of Kaiba's pocket. As Seto was finally lifted and taken below deck Yami gain Isis' attention.

Yami: Isis. This is what Kaiba had in his pocket. Could it be the white stone?

Isis: Oh my. Yes. But it looks broken in half. Why would Mr. Kaiba have it in his possession?

_Yugi:_ _Yami! Why did you do that? Why did you just take over like that you know I'm worried about Kaiba!_

_Yami: I apologize, partner. But I was trying to tell you to grab that stone but you were too jumbled and confused to respond_.

Isis: Although this is only half a stone it is still useful.

Tea: How can we use it?

Isis: It can be used to find the Seer stone on Aaru.

Tea: So we no longer have to chase after the guys who took the Brown stone?

Honda: I have a feeling those guys are headed where we're going.

Isis: He's right, they are.

A few crew members come with a Gurney setting Seto's limp body on it and carrying him away. The gang all wait outside near the door to hear the news on his condition. After ten minutes the doctor steps out.

Doctor: He's going to be fine. I stitched up a few deep cuts. He will be out of it for a bit.

Isis: Set him up in a spare room.

Marik: Why would Kaiba have a piece of the stone on him and where was he going?

Isis: I don't know, but whatever it was it must have been very important.

After a while they all returned to their usual business. A few days have passed and the newfound joy and excitement of being on a ship such as this were wearing thin and life at sea began to turn into a bore. They woke up, ate, played card and chess games, and sang songs when the mood hit. Everyone seemed to split up and go their own way. Honda loved hanging out with a few of the young crewmen listening to their old family stories. Joey and Marik went off together a few times. On more than one occasion Joey would try to talk to Yugi alone but neither him nor Tea could get him away from Kaiba's room. Tea eventually gave up and spent more time with Honda or Isis.

Inside Seto's room Yugi was sitting in his usual seat near his bed reading the Duel Monsters Official rule book.Yami appeared standing beside him.

Yami: _Yugi, you've been doing this for three days_.

Yugi: What do you mean?

Yami: _Holed up in this room with Kaiba isn't healthy. He'll be fine but you need fresh air._

Yugi: I can't. Kaiba is hurt. I don't mind being here, really.

Yami sighs.

Yami: _I understand how you feel Yugi. I'm worried about him too._

Deep inside, Yami wondered if Yugi's feelings for Kaiba were separate from his own. And why wouldn't they be? The ancient pharaoh then thought to himself. After all Yugi was his own person before they connected only a few short years ago the night Yugi solved the Millennium puzzle. Yami has always been drawn to Seto for some reason but even he admits that it could be a passing thing, maybe even lust? Yet Yugi's feelings are stronger and more determined. There was once a part of him that felt guilty that a part of his own feelings toward Seto was transferring into Yugi, but now he's not so sure.

Meanwhile . . .

Author Note: Sex scene omitted from this site but you can find the uncernsored version on my site, just click my name to find the link. Don't worry it's not a pay site ;-) Now back to the story.

Marik: I never expected you to be the rough type . . . Nah. I take that back. I did expect you to be the rough type.

He laughs as he grabs Joey's sheets to wipe himself clean. He then gets up and begins searching the messy room for his clothes. Joey just rolls on his back looking up at the plain white ceiling.

Marik: You know Joey whatever got you pissed like this you should straighten it out fast, it's not healthy to carry out such feelings although it makes you a great lover.

Joey: Whatever.

Marik finished adjusting his pants and walked out the door. Outside on deck Isis ordered her first mate to give the order to drop the anchor. By request of the crew concerning the heat wave they wanted to take a quick dip in the cool inviting water. Before the order was given.

Tea: Isis, come over here quickly!

Isis: What is it?

She rushes over and Tea hands her the telescope. Isis holds it to her eye as Tea guides her to the point. Up ahead in the distance is another ship near an Island.

Isis: It's them!

Isis sends out the change of plan and orders them to catch up to the ship. She orders a crewman to bring her a map. After reading it she was able to pinpoint her location.

Isis: We are near Majuro, Marshall Islands.

Down in Kaiba's room Yugi was once again by his bedside this time reading a borrowed book from one of the crewmen "Necroscope" by Brian Lumley, the tales of the horrorfying Wamphyri both frightened and intrigued him. He hoped Kaiba was enjoying it as well. Just then he heard a small groan. He popped his head up from the book. Kaiba furrows his brow before slowly opening his eyes.

Yugi: Kaiba! You're awake!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Seto: What? Where am I?

Yugi: Kaiba I'm so glad you're all right!

Seto slowly looked over at the excited voice for a second he could have sworn he saw two of Yugi before his vision cleared to reveal only one. His body felt as if it were pinned to the bed by metal spikes and every time he moved his eyes they hurt like hell. He couldn't help but remember the time he got into a fight with the scariest school bully in his class when he and Mokuba was placed in that orphanage. What was his name? Ah it didn't matter, he thought to himself. The guy was pushing all the kids around and thought he could do the same to him, but he was in for a surprise. But it wasn't an easy fight, the kid could really kick some serious ass. "Stand up and they back down . . . my . . . ass" Seto groaned to himself.

Yugi: Huh?

Seto looked around the room until his eyes rested once again on Yugi.

Seto: Yugi? What are you doing here? Where is here?

Yugi: Kaiba. You're on a ship that found you in the ocean. Your flyer crashed into the sea.

Seto was hit with a sudden panic. He shot up from his bed and was hit with a massive headache that sent him back down onto his pillow holding his head.

Yugi: Kaiba! You shouldn't move around like that! You're hurt.

Seto: Be quiet, Yugi!

Yugi couldn't help but feel a sting of hurt at Seto's harsh tone. With a touch of sadness he swallowed the pain, after all Seto has always in one way or another spoke out to him like that it isn't like it's gonna change over night.

Seto: My Blue Eyes flyer is gone!

Yugi: Kaiba you were just in an accident, be glad you're alive.

The doctor enters the room for a routine check up on his only patient and was surprised to see Seto awake.

Doctor: Well I see you are awake. Good, let me check up on you. Yugi could you wait outside?

Yugi: Sure doctor.

As Yugi waited in the hall Yami appeared to cheer Yugi up.

_Yami:_ _Good thing Kaiba is all right now, that's more important, right?_

_Yugi: Yes you're right Yami. Whatever I feel right now is unimportant. As long as he's okay._

As Yami prepared to finish their talk about Seto, Joey arrives.

Joey: Hey Yug., how's Kaiba?

'As if I care', Joey thought after the question.

Yugi: He's awake.

Joey examined his best friend closely and noticed something a little off about him. Maybe a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Joey: So Kaiba "the jerk" is awake doing what he does best huh?

Yugi: Don't call him a jerk Joey, he's just tired.

Joey: Whateva. Anyway Kaiba isn't what I came to talk about.

Yugi: What is it?

Joey: We're coming up on an island and there is a ship already docked near the island. Tea said it could be the guys we're looking for.

Yugi: Great, then we are close to finding out what those guys want. I hope we get to go on the island.

Joey: Me too. I've had my fill of the sea.

_Yami:_ _Partner, I wish to speak with Kaiba about the white stone he had on him._

_Yugi: Right, I guess that would be a good idea._

The doctor comes out the room with a smile.

Doctor: Everything is fine, he wants to see Yugi.

Yugi, Joey, and Yami were all shocked. Joey tried hard to hold back his jealous thoughts, at least out loud but to himself was another matter. 'What does he want with Yugi? Are they bonded together suddenly because Yugi stayed cramped up in his room reading him stories? And did he say anything to hurt Yugi? I bet he did and he wants to say more! Yeah that's it!'

Joey: I need some air!

He storms off to the upper deck wondering why his feelings are getting so strong. He was always able to hold back with Yugi in the past but ever since they boarded this ship he's been driven by the urge to be with him, maybe even love him. Love him? He never really felt that way in the past? Did he? 'Did I?' he thought to himself as he leaned on the rails. 'I always cared about Yugi, but love him? Actually be in love like in the movies? No! ... Yes. I've always felt protective of Yugi, he's ma little buddy and there was a time I thought I could like him but I never thought he was my type, being so little and all and I didn't even know he was gay until I noticed his feelings for Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom . . . but then again what about Tea?' He couldn't stop the rush of thoughts suddenly attacking his mind. He needed another release, fast! And who better than Marik.

Yugi entered Seto's room and took his usual seat near his bed, he couldn't help but look down at his feet as if he committed some great crime and awaiting punishment. Seto stayed in a sitting position watching as Yugi took a seat.

Seto: I'm sorry.

Yugi's head shot up instantly, he couldn't believe it! Kaiba apologizing to him?

Yugi: It's okay you were tired.

Seto: You're right I am tired. The doctor told me about how you stayed by my bed the whole time.

Yugi blushed and turned his head away. 'Why are my feelings so transparent now? Why do I want nothing more than for Kaiba to take me in his arms and kiss me, but what about Tea? And why am I thinking of her now when she never crossed my mind the whole time Kaiba was injured?'

Yugi: Kaiba, did the doctor tell you where we were going?

Seto: Yeah, he told me as much as he could. But I think I need to hear it all from you.

Yugi: We'll we are on our way to Aaru, some kind of hidden island only the stones can lead us to, we're going to find out about Yami's past.

Seto: Who the hell is Yami?

In his effort to give Kaiba all the info he wanted he accidentally let it slip about Yami.

Yugi: Uh . . . well . . . You see he's a friend of mine a really, really close friend.

Seto: Oh I see. Boyfriend.

Yugi: What? Uh.

Seto: It's okay, you don't have to explain. I always knew you were a bit on the soft side.

Yugi: What!

Yugi could feel the raising anger boiling little by little. 'Is he being homophobic? What is he trying to say?'

Seto: Relax little Yugi, your secret is safe with me.

Yugi: Safe! What are you talking about?

'What! I can't believe this! Is he assuming that I would be in the closet if I were gay? Wait a minute, am I gay? What about Tea? I like her, I think I do, that kiss was the sweetest kiss I've ever had. But then again it was the only kiss I've ever had.'

Seto: Let me tell you about that stone I had.

Yugi: Wait a minute! You can't just switch the subject, let's clear this up.

Cutting him off without a care in the world, Seto continued on.

Seto: I was contacted by an unknown man who told me that he was sending me a Stone that is connected to me and my Blue Eyes. When I received the Stone, it came with instructions to meet him on Bairiki in Kiribati. I was on my way there when I think my engine was acting up and I went down. Bastard, I paid him good money to fix that engine!

_Yami:_ _Bairiki? _

_Yugi: And a connection with his Blue Eyes? _

_Yami:_ _We must tell Isis immediately._

_Yugi: Right!_

Seto: That's all I have, I must have lost that white stone.

Yugi: No, I took it off of you when we found you.

Seto: Hm, is it too much to ask for it back?

Yugi: I think I should talk to Isis first, she has it.

Before Yugi could run out the door Seto calls at him to stop. Yugi looked back in mild surprise, was it another apology? 'Was he just teasing me?' Yugi's small amount of hope brightened up.

Seto: Since I might be in this stuffy room for a while, can you come back and see me when you can?

Yugi smiled.

Yugi: Sure, Kaiba.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Two days before Tea and Isis discover "The Black Beard" . . .

After docking their ship near land Franco exits the ship and heads to the meeting spot where Sethos other men will be waiting with the red Stone. A few passerby noticed the dark and sinister ship and quickly made their way pass. Even in the bright and sunny place the ship looked as if it just stepped out of a nightmare. It could be a haunted ship carrying the souls of dead demons. Who knows what the mind can conjure up with a ship like that. Franco arrives at the beautiful and luxurious island home where Sethos men are posted, he walks over to the large black gate as the guards quickly open it to allow him in. He was then met by a man covered in black.

Present time . . .

For the past few days' Sethos made the beautiful peach colored tropical Mansion his head quarters, he rested, enjoying his near triumph of getting the one thing he wants more than anything, Kisara. Truth be told he really had no clue as to way he desired her so or why he is going thru so much trouble to bring her back. His memory is fuzzy when it comes to her but he does know that she was the one light that shone in his darkness and he must know why, and Seto, this boy who resembles him so much in face and body is the key. So far he has been trying to contact Seto since yesterday without success. 'Where can he be? He's not in Bairiki or his office in Japan.' Sethos didn't know what to do and he was running out of time, if Seto doesn't get back to him soon he would be tempted to try other means of getting the job done. 'Means little Seto won't like' he thought to himself as he tapped on the marble counter. 'I have no other choice but to send out a mind link, it's a risk but one I am forced to take' Sethos concentrated and focused his thoughts on Seto. 'We are connected so I know this will be easy' he finally thought as he searched every sensitive mind to the one that is most sensitive to him, Kaiba Seto.

Like a snake in the grass Sethos slips into Kaiba's mind.

Sethos: He's alive, good. And who is his little friend? He looks familiar.

Yugi: Checkmate! Looks like I won again.

Kaiba: Damn. So I guess you really are perfect.

Kaiba couldn't hold back the sneer of his remark. Perfect little Yugi who never loses. 'I wish he knew how annoying that is' Kaiba said to himself as Yugi was getting ready to put up the chess set.

Yugi: I heard you were the best at Chess.

Kaiba: Oh great are you trying to rub it in?

Yugi: No, of course not.

Yugi laughed to himself about the sexy little frown on Kaiba's face. Yugi would be glad to win a million matches against Kaiba if he could only see that frown every time.

Kaiba: Hm, then again I'm not surprised you won.

Yugi: What? You're not angry?

Kaiba: I think I'm used to losing to you, although I still hate it. I know I will beat you once day Yugi and when I do you will be a broken man.

Yugi thought about that for a second, Kaiba has always been a man of his word. What could he say to yet another seemly threat from his rival?

Yugi: Maybe you will, Kaiba.

Isis' ship docks on Majuro not too far from the "Black Beard" The crew tie the ship to the docks and set the step ladder.

Honda charges into Kaiba's room.

Honda: Yugi! We've reached land! The Marshall Islands, baby! I just hope it's filled with tons of hot chicks!

Sethos gathered the info he needed and just as he parted with Seto's mind link he felt a jump as he sensed the Millennium puzzle. Seto jolted as a cold shiver ran down his spine.

Yugi: What is it Kaiba?

Seto: What? I don't know.

Sethos slithered out and closed the link.

Yugi: You look pale.

Kaiba: I'm fine, Yugi.

After breaking the link Sethos orders his men to attention.

Sethos: Franco, I sensed the boy but he's not alone. Keep the men on alert I fear I may have to take more desperate measures.

Franco: Yes, sir.

'No, the boy surely isn't alone, and that other boy looks very familiar and there is also a great power that is nearby, could this be the reason for my foreboding feeling earlier?'

Isis and Marik step off the ship.

Isis: I wish to investigate the reason for their stop here, I hope it won't take long.

She takes out the White Stone that sparkled when the sunlight hit it as if it contained tiny hidden jewels.

Tea, Honda, and Joey exit the ship and was instantly hit with its tropical beauty.

Tea: Oh my! This place is so beautiful. I wonder if we will get a chance to look around?

Yugi and Seto are the last to leave the ship. Seto was changed from the plain white, as he would call "beggar" clothes to the form fitting black button down shirt and black pants he was wearing when he crashed. 'Too bad my brand-new black duster was damaged in the wreck?' Seto thought as he limped off the ship.

Tea: Kaiba! Why are you here? You should stay onboard.

Kaiba: I don't have time for sitting in that furnace called a room.

Isis holds out the white stone as it begins to glow.

Yugi: What could it be?

Isis: I don't know, it could be detecting another stone. I will need to take my men and investigate.

Groups of different Hoteliers are passing by the group trying to get them to come to their Hotel. "The best and beautiful on the island" on man shouted "The cheapest but best" another shouted.

Yugi: I don't know would we need a Hotel stay?

Isis: It depends on how long I need to investigate. But reserve a room and relax if you like.

Seto: Good, I want a room.

Yugi walks up to one of the Hoteliers as Marik and Isis walk off Yugi then helps Seto to a Hotel.

Yugi: C'mon let's follow that man.

Everyone follows Yugi. The walk to the Hotel was only five minutes from the docks in an almost jungle like area. It felt like an eternity for Seto whose right leg was killing him and he was sweaty and hot. Yugi looked up at him as he tried his best to hide the wincing and make the best of the small trek. 'Wow he looks so good when he's sweating like that' Yugi thought as a rush of erotic images of a sweaty gyrating Kaiba filled his thoughts. Yugi for once was glad for his small height since it would be hard for others to detect the sudden flush to his face. The gang took a good look at the Hotel to see an almost run down building with H - TEL -SL - ND written at the top. They were all shocked.

Tea: Hey I thought this place was a luxury Island Hotel!

The Hotelier, an old man in his sixties did not say a word, just opened the shabby screen door and the double wooden doors to let the "tourist" inside.

Joey: No way! Let's go find a better place to stay!

Yugi looks down to the ground a little embarrassed.

Yugi: Well guys I already made a non refundable down payment.

Tea: What! Now we have to stay in this dump!

Yugi: Sorry guys.

Joey: Hey lay off Yug., okay. He made an honest mistake.

The way Yugi looked up at Joey made his heart melt and his groin stir. He was nearly overtaken by a rush of need to claim that innocent angel as his own.

Kaiba: Underdog!

The sudden shout from Kaiba made Joey practically jump out of his skin followed by a need to punch Kaiba in the throat.

Joey: Damn you asshole don't call me Underdog!

Kaiba: Hm. I was just going to tell you to wipe the foam from the side of your mouth. Underdog.

Joey wipes at his mouth to see that Kaiba was right, 'What the hell!' He thought 'Now Yugi is making me foam at the fucking mouth! I gotta do something about this.'

Inside the hotel Honda and Tea go to the front desk to pay for their rooms. The place was a sad and dirty looking place. The kitchen, lobby and front desk were all in the same room. The old man showed the gang around.

Old man: This is the lobby and living room area, the couch, love seat and radio.

The couches were old and yellow with dark stains that look as if they were never even washed away. The radio sat on a small table and it was in old 1950's style.

Joey: Ah! No TV!

Tea: There could be TVs in our room.

Old man: No, there isn't.

Tea: So much for that.

Old man: That's the kitchen and kitchen table, you eat there if you want.

Tea: I don't think I even want to wash my hands there.

Old man: All the rooms are upstairs, follow me.

He leads them upstairs to the numbered rooms.

Joey: Well I'm stayin' with Honda!

Honda: Good, I can make you smell my feet before bed.

They laugh and play wrestle until Joey gets the upper hand and pins Honda in a head lock.

Joey: Smell ma pits!

Honda: Ah!

Before Yugi and Kaiba entered the room Kaiba looked at the two buffoons and their antics.

Kaiba: Fools.

Yugi shuts the door. Both Honda and Joey look on with contempt. Before Joey could blurt out anything, Honda took it upon himself to get Joey's mind off of it.

Honda: Let's go to our room.

They entered the dingy room and shut the door.

Honda: We'll have to share the bed since they only have one in each room.

Joey: Can you believe that stuck up ass wipe? He thinks he's so much better than everyone else. It's called horsing around! Normal things that normal boys do! Piece of shit.

Honda: Relax Joey and don't let Kaiba get to you.

Joey: Yeah you're right. I'm more worried about Yugi than anything. How can he put up with that loser?

Inside Yugi and Seto's room Yugi makes sure Kaiba sits down and he goes to pick up the tourist guide.

Kaiba: So we are sharing this room or what?

Yugi: Sure, I can only afford one.

Kaiba: I don't think I can stay here.

Yugi: It's okay I'll sleep in this chair.

Kaiba thinks it over for a second.

Kaiba: Why don't we just share the bed?

Yugi: Oh and you would want to share a bed with a "soft" boy?

Seto closes his eyes and smirks.

Kaiba: Okay, I was out of line.

Yugi: And that is an apology?

Kaiba: The only one you'll get. But I will say that there is nothing soft about you Yugi, you're quite tough for a little guy.

Before Yugi could respond, Tea comes in with her own tourist guide.

Tea: Yugi there of lots of stuff to do here. Why don't we start by taking a walk on the beach together?

Yugi: Oh I'm sorry Tea but I thought I would stay with Kaiba since he can't walk that well.

Kaiba: Ha, Don't take any pity on me. Besides don't you want to prove to yourself you like- - Oh well it doesn't matter does it, Yugi.

The deliberate way Kaiba spoke, 'What is he implying?' Yugi is once again upset, he almost forgot Tea was there and wanted to lash out at Kaiba for that.

Yugi: Come on Tea, I wouldn't want to get stuck in this room with him all day anyway.

Kaiba: Have fun with your "girlfriend"

Yugi slammed the door on his way out.

Just as Tea and Yugi made their way toward the stairs Joey was coming out of his room and headed for Yugi's when he spotted Tea and Yugi walking down the stairs holding hands. He turns and walks back into his room. Walking toward the beach Tea continued to go on about the different activities they can do but Yugi could barely hear a word. All he could think about was Seto's teasing. Noticing that Yugi was out of it Tea decided to take a different approach.

Tea: Yugi, why don't we relax near the lagoon over there.

Yugi: There's a lagoon here?

Tea: Yes, just ahead. I read it in the brochure.

At the edge of the lagoon the teens took a seat and placed their feet in the water enjoying the just-right coolness. Ever since that kiss Tea had been dying to do it again. Unfortunately ever since Kaiba showed up she barely if ever got a chance to even see him let alone kiss him again. But now this is perfect, the beautiful lagoon and the tropical surroundings made her want to share this experience with someone close, and who better than your oldest friend. 'Even if nothing else comes from this trip, I will have great memories' she thought fondly.

Tea: Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah Tea?

Tea: I was wondering if we could try that kiss again.

Yugi had to admit that he really did like their kiss although a part of him wondered if she was kissing Yami instead. This would be the perfect time to find out what he truly was, for all he knew that first kiss with Tea could have just been the excitement of the first kiss and not who he was kissing.

Yugi: I would like to kiss you again, Tea.

They leaned in for a slow simple kiss that gradually worked its way into more. Tea gently grabs the back of Yugi's head holding him in place as she worked her tongue into his moist warm mouth. Yugi replied back softly allowing Tea to take more control. They both soon pull away breathing slightly harder. Tea clears her throat and looks away from Yugi into the water. Yugi looks away from Tea completely. 'That kiss was hot and she's so pretty but I don't know if I really feel anything more.' Yugi thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Back at the Hotel the old man takes a seat at the kitchen table, his wife, an old woman also in her sixties pours him a cup of coffee.

Old woman: So what do you make of those kids?

Old man: They aren't tourist that's for sure.

Old woman: I sensed the power of the second half of the white stone.

Old man: They could be after the first half then.

The old woman walks over to the counter and picks up a butcher's knife.

Old woman: We will kill them all if we must.

Inside their room Joey paces wildly leaving Honda to figure out what could be wrong with him.

Honda: Okay I give up what's up?

Joey: Nothin'

Honda: Uh oh, I know that "nothin'." You might as well spill the beans.

Joey takes a seat in a chair near the wall.

Joey: Please promise you won't tell anyone. And I mean no one!

Honda: Hey, hey! All right I promise.

Joey: Okay. Honda, I'm gay.

Honda was taken back by the confession and he was quite sure what his face must have looked like to Joey but he still couldn't help but a make it.

Joey: Don't look at me like that!

Honda straightened himself out and relaxed, most of the shock was almost gone but he still couldn't believe it.

Honda: Gay? Whoa.

Joey: Yeah, well actually I'm more bisexual, at least I figured that out when I first looked at Mai and had the total hots for her. But before I met her I always thought I was gay.

Honda: So you like girls and guys huh?

Joey: Yeah, or I like guys and Mai. I really don't know.

Honda: Wow, I never would have guessed.

Joey: Yeah well I was good at hiding it.

Honda: Does anyone else know?

Joey: Besides the guys I fucked, No one else.

Honda was amazed at how well he took it, well besides from the first few seconds but that was just shock. He couldn't believe one of his best friends is gay. He quietly hoped he wouldn't get any more surprises like that any time soon.

Honda: Well what can I say I'm still your friend Joey.

Joey: Thanks.

Honda: Is that the reason why you were pacing around like that? You thought I wouldn't approve?

Joey: No.

Honda: Well then what the hell?

Joey: I like someone and I didn't want it to get this far but now . . .

A sudden panic rushed over Honda 'Could he be - -'

Joey: No, not you!

Relief.

Honda: Oh good. Then who?

Joey: Yugi.

Honda thought he was about to fall over with a heart attack! This is just too much on a young man's senses!

Honda: Yugi!

Joey: Don't say that so loudly!

In the next room, Kaiba heard Yugi's name from the mouth of one of his low level friends. 'Hm, gossiping behind each other's back, huh?' he thought as he pressed his ear to the paper thin wall. This is another reason why he had no room for so-called friends. They do nothing but smile in your face and then speak daggers behind your back. 'Why Yugi counts on them is beyond me.' He thought as he listened in. As a matter of fact whatever info he gets out of these two numbskulls would be valuable for rubbing it in perfect little Yugi's face. He silently listened on.

Honda: You're in love with Yugi?

Joey: Yeah, I can't help it.

Honda: How did - - what - - how did it happen?

Joey: At first it really did start out as friendship, or me teasing him because he was so little and he needed to get tough. Then after we all really became friends I found myself wanting to do nothing but look after him.

Honda: That's understandable.

Joey: Yea? I don't know when it turned into something else, all I know is that I never met anyone like him. He's so special and I wanted to protect that and then there is a part of me that wants to have that all to myself. I never had anyone in my life who cared about me the way Yugi did. All but Serenity and she was out of my life for a very long time. I had no one.

Honda: Why don't you just tell Yugi this? Even if he doesn't feel the same he will understand.

Joey: I'm just so scared. Sometimes I muster up the courage to say something then something else happens and I can't. The thing is I've kept myself in check for a long time but being here it's so fucking romantic and all it does is bring out my loneliness.

Honda: Ah I see.

The bright look on Honda's face somewhat disturbed and interested Joey, what could he have up his sleeve?

Honda: You're suffering from what I call TRS!

Confused, Joey had no clue what the hell that is.

Joey: Hey I always wear protection!

Honda: No you dolt! TRS stands for "Tropical Romance Syndrome"

Joey: What?

Honda: It's simple. It's easy to keep feelings in check when you are at home and doing your usual routine. Whatever feelings you have for someone go into that routine. Your feelings for Yugi were a part of that routine. Therefore, it was easily in check.

Joey: Okay I'm still confused.

Honda: Listen. You were out at sea on a beautiful ship now you're out in a beautiful tropical paradise it's natural that you want to share it with someone you care about and since you care for Yugi you want to share it with him. This place . . . well not this hell hole but outside is one big romantic post card.

Joey: Yeah and it sucks to be here without someone you love.

Honda: Exactly! Oh great I have no one too! Now I'm lonely. Why didn't you bring your sister along!

Joey: As if I'm gonna let you touch my sister!

Honda: So what should we do?

Joey: I don't know, we probably don't have long here and I actually feel good getting all that off my chest. Now I'm hungry!

Kaiba heard the door close in the next room, he limped back to his bed and gently set himself down. 'So the underdog is in love with Yugi huh?' Right after Yugi left with Tea Kaiba thought about calling Roland and getting a plane out here to take him home but now this trip may get more interesting. 'Besides I still have to find out what that mysterious man was talking about and that white stone' Kaiba thought as he rested back into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Yugi and Tea enjoy a delicious lunch at an outdoor restaurant. They both laughed and smiled ridding themselves of the small tension they had at their earlier kiss. With a new found understanding and agreement to be just great friends and nothing more both was rather relieved. Tea found that wanting more from Yugi was just too much pressure and likewise on his part. Unknown to them both was that they were not alone. Franco watched them from afar. Joey and Honda walk down the street remarking here and there about their surroundings and which places they should eat at when they notice Yugi and Tea sitting together up ahead.

Joey: Ah! Look at that!

Honda: They're just eating.

Joey: But it looks all romantic and intimate, I should leave.

Honda: I doubt it, but the only way to find out is to go up and talk.

Honda grabs Joey by the shirt and drags him forward.

Meanwhile back at the tropical mansion Sethos once again taps into Seto's mind, thru the link he senses the presence of the other half of the white stone. 'Ah, now why did I never notice it was here?' he thought, he was prepared to sniff out the location until he sensed the power of someone near. He severed the link quickly.

Seto laid in bed half sleep as the old man and woman quietly make their way to Seto's room. The old man was armed with a shot gun while the woman carried a bow and arrow.

Old Woman: I sensed the evil presence just now in this room.

Old Man: Then we will kill it as soon as possible! And kill the rest of them when they return.

Before they reached for the knob, the front door downstairs opened. They quickly hide the weapons to see who has come. Rushing downstairs they are met by Marik.

Old Man: Hello, may I help you sir?

Marik: I have a group of friends who were taken to this Hotel, I would like to see them please.

The old man looks at his partner as she puts away the weapons. She grabs a dagger and hides it in her sweater.

Old man: Oh the young children who booked here earlier.

A little later in the day as the sun began to set the gang decided to make their way back to the Hotel. Joey was relieved when he found out that Yugi and Tea will only be friends from now on. They laughed and joked all the way there. Once they reached the hotel, Franco saw what he needed to see and left. The gang enters to see Marik and Seto sitting on the couch waiting.

Yugi: Hey Marik! Are we leaving now?

Marik: No, actually I'm here to tell you guys that my sister is missing and I can't find her.

Tea: Well, we walked around the Island for most of the day and none of us saw her.

Yugi: Maybe she's still checking those guys out. I wouldn't know where to begin searching.

Seto looks over at Joey watching as he gazes at Yugi with an almost longing expression, he also notices Yugi is carrying a few bags. He gets up and limps over.

Seto: Why don't I put those bags away, Yugi?

Joey: What!

Yugi: You really want to help me?

Seto: Didn't I say I would?

Although Yugi was a little suspicious, he let Kaiba take his bags.

Yugi: Thank you Kaiba.

They were all in shock, Kaiba helping someone? Helping Yugi? And Joey looked like his face was about to split open.

As Kaiba came back after putting Yugi's bag's away he walked over and stood next to Yugi.

Tea: Could it be the same guys that stole the Brown stone from the museum?

Just as the old man and woman heard the Brown stone they went on the attack. He quickly grabbed one of his weapons off the back wall, a sword with strange letters etched on the blade. The old lady pulled out her dagger. They charged out at the group. The first to notice the attack was Marik.

Marik: Watch out!

Honda raised his hands in surrender.

Honda: Hey what is going on here?

Marik grabs a standing lamp ripping the cord out of the socket, as the old man charges for Honda Marik steps in using the rod to block the attack. Honda looks around for a weapon and grabs the radio and tosses it at the old man hitting him on the head. The old man stumbles back holding his head and tries charging again. The old lady rushes at Yugi with her dagger out ready to stab, but Yugi couldn't bring himself to hurt the old woman. Before she could reach him Kaiba tosses himself on top of her and struggle to get the dagger out of her hand. Yugi looks over and sees Honda, Marik and Joey battle the crazy old man who is swinging his sword around like a mad man.

Before Kaiba can gain the advantage the old woman remembered his injured leg and took it upon her self to kick it as hard as she could to hit his wound. The pain shot thru Kaiba's body touching every nerve, he gave out a small scream and the old lady advanced nearly cutting his throat. Yami appears instantly and tries to mind-crush the woman. There is no effect. Realizing he has to get physical to save Kaiba he throws himself on the woman pinning her on Kaiba, Yami grabs the dagger and tosses it away. The old woman gives up. Seeing this Yami gets off and watches as she stumbles away.

Yami: Are you all right Kaiba!

Kaiba: Yeah Yugi I'm fine.

Kaiba grabs his throat and look at his hand to see blood. Yami rips off a piece of his shirt and uses it as a wrap for his neck.

Yami: I hope this stops the bleeding.

Marik, Joey and Honda had the old man pinned down and sword out of his reach.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Everyone jerks to attention. The old woman was standing in the middle of the room with a shot gun in hand. Pieces of the ceiling fell near her feet as she fired each shot.

Old woman: Let my husband up now!

The boys move off and stand with their hands up in surrender. Yami and Kaiba stay on the floor. All eyes are on the woman with the gun. Tea, who was pressed against the wall during the commotion stood in place, too scared to move.

The sky nearly turned black as Sethos made his way to the Hotel in a rented town car with only one goal, retrieve Seto and the second half of the white stone and leave this place.

For the millionth time the gang tries to explain their purpose for the stone to the old couple, but they would not let up. Everyone was limited to the couches only and was not let out of sight.

Marik: You must believe us! My sister may be in danger, please let us go!

Old man: This could be a trap, he's not above using mortals.

Joey: Listen ya old geezers! We're telling the truth!

Old woman: You're not in the position to speak to my husband that way!

Yami: Please Ma'am, we must save our friend now!

Honda: Give it up guys, these people obviously won't let up.

As the old woman and man move aside to speak quietly to themselves the gang huddle.

Yami: We have to find a way out of this as soon as possible, I have a bad feeling about Isis.

Marik: Right.

Joey: But how can we get that gun away from her?

Kaiba: Or get out before our heads are splattered against the wall.

The phone rings cutting thru all the silent whispers. The Old woman answers. The gang all looks over at her as she glances at Seto.

Kaiba: Take a picture, senile old fools.

Yami switches back into Yugi.

Yugi: Kaiba!

Kaiba: What are you gonna do Yugi? Lecture me about being mean? The old bitch tried to split me open.

Yugi: By the way how is your wound?

Kaiba: It doesn't hurt as much as my leg. Who would have thought, the old bitch could kick that hard.

Yugi: Kaiba, you don't have to be nice but just tone it down. I'll help you.

'Oh great, we're in this hell hole with two old geezers with guns and a crazy ass sword and I still have time to feel jealous of Yugi's attention on Kaiba.' Joey thought as he nervously taps his foot on the hardwood floor.

Old woman: You will kill the woman if you don't get it huh?

Marik's expression takes on a mix of shock and worry.

The old woman slams the phone down.

Old woman: we will never give up the white stone!

Marik: That woman they're holding, is it my sister!

She looks over at him suspiciously.

Old woman: What is her name?

Marik: Isis!

Old man: Did he get it right?

Old woman: Yes he did.

There was a small glimmer of hope that they would be let free.

Yugi: Don't you see, she's in danger and we have to get to her?

Yami appears by Yugi.

_Yami:_ _Did she tell whoever it was on the other line that she will never give up the white stone?_

_Yugi: She did, what could she mean? Do they have the other half somewhere here?_

Old woman: You have the other half of the stone do you not?

Yugi: Yes we do but we didn't come here looking for the second half, we were trailing another ship.

Joey: Yeah they have the stones!

Just then a car is heard parking outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The old man rushes to the window as the old woman continues to point her gun at the gang. Sethos stands outside in front of the car dressed in a black button down shirt and leather pants, the red interior of his black duster can be seen as it blows in the tropical wind.

Old man: It's him!

Yugi: Him who?

Sethos: I am Sethos and I've come for what belongs to me.

Old man: Oh yeah? Well if you want it so bad then why don't you just come in here and get it?

The air inside the Hotel and outside takes on a high level of intensity. So thick the gang felt as if they could almost see it. Fearing for Yugi's safety Yami reappears and takes control.

Yami: Ma'am, you must let us free, you are obviously facing a very powerful threat and we can work together.

The old woman understood his words but felt as if she could not take the chance. Sethos look over the Hotel and notice a strong barrier surrounding it preventing him to pass inside. He laughs.

Sethos: Why should I enter when I can take what I want from out here?

Marik: What about my sister?

Sethos: Safe with me, but for how long is up to you.

Yami: Don't you see? We must fight him together!

Old woman: He'll never get the stone.

Old man: Let them free, if they turn on us then we will finish them.

The old woman raises the gun and the gang rush to the windows to see for themselves.

Old woman: You'll never get the white stone do you hear me!

Sethos: I hate resorting to such measures but I really don't have time to waste with you people.

Sethos spot Seto thru the window and smiles. Seto as well as everyone else can't believe their eyes.

Seto: What the hell! He looks like me!

Sethos: Correction, you look like me.

Yami: It can't be!

Tea: Who is it Yugi?

Yami: I thought I banished him with my Mind Crush!

Joey: What?

Yami: That is Kaiba's dark side he looks different but I know it is him, I can feel it, but he was banished.

Sethos laugh wickedly.

Sethos: You freed me thousands of years ago. At least the best part of me, no matter how many reincarnations he endures there will always be a touch of darkness that lies within Seto's soul.

Old woman: Don't worry he can see us clearly but he cannot enter, the barrier my husband and I erected is too strong.

Sethos: But it can be broken just like your feeble old bones.

Wheeling with shock, Seto was still able to connect the voice.

Seto: That man!

Another car pulls up near him and five hooded men get out and stand next to him, another five get out of the car Sethos was in and stand on the other side. All waiting for their orders. All of them ready to kill. The men then take off their hoods to reveal the faces of demons. Small noses, long sharp teeth and fingers and large pointy ears dressed in gold hooped earrings. All are drooling waiting for the chance to taste the delicious mortals that stand inside.

When their hoods were removed Tea screamed as the others trembled in fear. The old man rushes off to the back room and brings out a crate of weapons.

Old woman: Everybody back! Get away from the windows!

The gang moves quickly away from the windows. And stand waiting for whatever happens next. Seto and Yami get into a fighting stance. Joey goes back to the window to see Sethos and the demons gone.

Joey: What! They're gone!

Old woman: Get back!

Sethos: When this night is over you will break and everything will be mine!

Pieces of the ceiling begin to fall down and loud stomps and bangs are heard on the roof.

Old man: They are on the roof!

Tea: I thought they couldn't enter!

Old man: They can't enter the doors or windows but crashing thru may be a different matter.

The old woman aims her gun as the Demons continue to try and break in. She shoots up and the noise stops.

Joey: That stopped them!

Yami: Yes but they will be coming from another way.

Just then a large rock crashes thru the window. Now all a sorts of large and even smaller rocks were tossed thru all the windows. One of the rocks hits Honda upside his head. Tea grabs him and they all dive for cover. From behind the counter the old man covers his wife.

Old man: They are trying to confuse us but this is just parlor trick by low level demons! This is nothing.

The rocks stop and all is silent once again. They all wait for a while before emerging from their hideouts.

Seto: Enough of this shit! I demand an explanation now!

Seto tried his usual intimidating stance but couldn't quite pull it off when he winced from pain at having to almost slowly get up from the floor and lean against Yami for support.

Old man: I don't know how long we have and everything is usually quite, they must be hatching a plan or trying to wait us out. I'll be quick. Years ago when my wife and I were a young couple a strange man came to us with half of the white stone and told us to guard it with our lives. He told us that a demon would come for it and try to use it to open the Underworld. You see all the stones are keys to open the underworld. It is said that if the gates are opened it will unleash fury upon the world. The Demons will come out and thrive once more.

Yami: Once more?

Old man: Yes. You see centuries ago when the world was nothing but gases and sulfur surrounded by darkness Demons lived here and loved it, the problem was that they had no control over when the gate would open and when it would close so the demons created nine stones and used them as keys so they could pass from the underworld to the newly creating world anytime they liked. As the years passed and they saw what this world was becoming they began to fight wars over certain parts to rule, soon the underworld fell into chaos so the high-ranking demon council united to take over different sections of this world and rule over the new beings coming into existence.

Joey: This is freaky Yug!

Seto: It sounds like nonsense to me.

Old man: One day the Legendary Dark Knight appeared and closed the underworld and scattered the keys all across the world. And as a final act of protection for the human race he transformed his soul into a key stone, the Demonic Force stone making it the hardest key to obtain to open the underworld.

Old woman: This man, this Sethos may be the threat we were warned about earlier.

Old man: I must check the upstairs barrier. Since there is no activity so far so you can go to your rooms, I assure you that you're safe.

Tea: I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep tonight.

Tristan: Me either.

Yugi switched back into control over his body and grabbed Kaiba's hand.

Yugi: I'll help you back to bed.

Kaiba's eyes flashed with a touch of anger at the thought of needing anyone's help but as quickly as it appeared it vanished with a small smirk.

Kaiba: Yes Yugi, I'll let you help me into bed and while we're at it you should join me.

Joey nearly dropped to the floor. Yugi and the rest of the gang were all shocked faced at his

suggestion.

Yugi: Uh, Kai–

Kaiba: With everything that's happened here tonight we all should stay as close as possible to our roommates, and besides, you paid for the room it's only fair that you get the bed too.

Yugi: Oh, well yes okay.

Nearly jumping with an uplifted mood, he slowly helps Kaiba to their room. Tristan placed his hand on Joey's shoulder knowing that he must be steaming with jealously.

Tristan: Marik you might as well come join me and Joey in our room.

Marik: You're right, and we have to stay on guard incase those . . . things come back.

Tea: I hope they never come back again! I'm going to my room.

Inside Yugi's room Kaiba takes a seat on the bed lowering himself gently onto the mattress. His leg still hurt like hell. Yugi still wondered why that man looked so similar to Kaiba. 'The darkness inside of Kaiba was a hideous beast. Not the handsome man standing before him, just minutes before. He looked the way he knew Kaiba himself will look in just a few short years' Yugi thought as he took off his shoes.

Kaiba: I'm ready to ditch this dump.

Yugi: You're right. We can't stay here long.

Kaiba takes off his shirt, his eyes never leaving Yugi's. 'What is he doing? Is he trying to drive me crazy? And why would I go crazy over Kaiba taking off his shirt? This is weird' Yugi thought as he stared at Kaiba's perfect toned slim chest and dark tantalizing nipples.'Stop it! Look away!' Yugi tore his eyes away from Kaiba to the window. He continued to look out into the darkness as he heard the sheets rustle and bed squeaks with Kaiba's movements. When he was sure Kaiba was secure and covered he finally turned to see the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Before he could look away again.

Kaiba: What the hell are you standing there for? Get in.

Yugi: Uh, okay.

Yugi nervously peeled off his shirt and pants until he stood in only his boxers. As he made his way to the empty space next to Kaiba, he suddenly caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Whatever lustful feelings he had flew out of the window. 'Why would Kaiba want a little skinny pip squeak like me? I look like a child for goodness sake!'

Kaiba: Hurry up so I can turn off these lamps.

Yugi pulled back the sheets and slipped inside. Before he knew it Kaiba reached over him slowly, Yugi laid back and breathed in Kaiba's spicy sweet scent. 'I wish I hadn't done that' Yugi said to himself as he felt his groin twitch. Kaiba finally turned off the light and lingered over Yugi's stiff form for a few seconds before moving over to turn off the light on his side of the bed. After a few minutes both of them were comfortable and ready to drift off to sleep. Kaiba reached over and pulled Yugi close to him in a spooning position. Feeling the heat of the body next to him and Kaiba's hand resting just above his semi erect penis Yugi's mind was racing with confusion, hope, and desire. He tried to scoot away slightly but Kaiba tightened his grip and pulled Yugi until his back pressed against his chest.

'I wonder how the underdog Wheeler is gonna handle me seducing the object his desires. I bet he's worried right now as to what I'm doing to him.' Kaiba laughed to himself wondering how he's gonna make sure Joey finds out. 'And why would Joey want this little runt anyway? He's barely as tall as Mokuba and he acts like a two year old, but then again him being small may actually be an advantage in bed.' Kaiba smiled at his wicked thoughts. 'He is after all right at the source of pleasure and to have a weak and passive lover to take your frustrations out on when you've had a shit day could be just what the doctor ordered'. Suddenly the idea of wanting Yugi as a lover wasn't as far fetched as he once thought, as a matter of fact the more he thought about it the more Yugi enticed him. 'What could he do to me if I fucked him over?' Kaiba could almost picture Yugi's wide frighten eyes staring up at him as he loomed over his small body, the thought of lifting Yugi's legs and driving into his body. 'Would he cry out when it first happens? Would he be in pain?' Kaiba can practically feel himself pushing deeper into his body and hear Yugi gasp for air at his force 'my force' control every single action he made. 'How long would it take for him to scream my name?' In pleasure or pain it made no difference. 'Why should it when he's there to please me?' Yes this could be just what the doctor ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Yugi could feel Kaiba's small movements and the heat in his breathe against his neck. His grip was still tight, his embrace, warm. 'Maybe he's sleeping and dreaming of some beautiful woman or something'

Yugi: Should I try to escape or just try to ignore it and go to sleep?

_Yami:_ _Kaiba is the one pulling you close, if you like it just relax, it could be the only chance you have of being this close to him._

_Yugi: Are you the devil in my ear or something! What if he wakes up and feels bad._

Yugi could hear Yami chuckle inside his mind.

_Yami:_ _You are developing very strong feelings, very fast Yugi. You should be careful. Like I said, allow him if you enjoy it just don't mention anything when he awakes._

Yugi could feel Kaiba's erection pressing against his boxers and his almost frantic movements as he picked up the pace. Yugi was nearly buried deep into the sheets and Kaiba's body. The grip on him was amazing.

Yugi: I couldn't get out if I wanted to . . . and I don't think I do.

(Scene cut due to site rules, but the full version is my site.)

In the next room Joey tossed and turned on the floor as he drifted in between sleep. His mind full of what could be happening in Yugi and Seto's room. Yugi laying in bed with Seto over him pumping and groaning, his face strained from the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was feeling. Marik, hearing Joey's rustling of the sheets crawls over from his side of the room to check on the blond duelist. As he's slightly shaking him awake from whatever nightmare plaguing him, he notices the tent in Joey's shorts. As Joey's mind fill with more erotic images of Seto and Yugi he imagined himself trying to rip them apart but Yugi intervenes and slides from the bed to the floor and unbuttons Joey's pants.

(Another cut part, full version on my site)

Marik: You said his name twice and it sounded as if you enjoyed it better with him.

Joey: What do you mean?

Marik: Well I've never experienced you in such a pleasurable state before, but when you woke up and saw me it died down.

'Oh, no I really am in love with Yugi!'

Marik soon unzips his pants, he hated stopping and talking before his own needs have been met. 'I hope Joey doesn't realize he loves Yugi before getting me off' he thought to himself as he stroked his hard on.

Marik: Hey Joey, get over here. I need to take my mind off everything that happened.

Joey snapped himself out of his epiphany to see what Marik had been up to.

Joey: Okay. Hold on.

Joey quietly made his way between Marik's legs and began turning the favor. Unbeknownst to both boys Tristan was awake in bed trying to block out the slurping sounds so he could fall asleep and dream of turning sweet Serenity into horny Serenity.

Later that night the old man and woman lay in bed downstairs with their weapons close at hand. The old man hears scraping noises outside the room. He slowly climbs out of bed to check it out. As he moves closer to the door, the noises grew louder. He opens the door leading into the lobby.

It grew closer. When he reaches the middle of the lobby floor one of the demons burst from the floor knocking the old man down. He tries to gain himself and grab his weapon until Sethos appears from beneath the wrecked floor grabbing the old man by the throat with lightening speed.

He maintains the death grip on his throat until he dies. Sethos drops the old man on the cold wooden floor and pulled the half of the white stone out of his pocket.

He held it up and watched with satisfaction as it began to glow bright white. He walks slowly toward the room where the old lady slept. Once he entered the room he walks over to the closet and it flies open revealing a shrine. 'Ah so this is where the mortal fools kept the second half of the White lightening Stone' He thought as he grabbed the stone fragment and watched as they met each other like long lost lovers. Once connected it shined brighter than ever.

Sethos: Yes I can feel the power of this stone!

The Old lady, awoke by the bright light looks up to see Sethos and his demon minions standing in the room.

Old Lady: What the hell! My Husband! Where is he?

Sethos: Dead.

Stricken with rage she grabs her weapon and hoists herself up to fight.

Sethos: Kill her.

The demons pounced on her like starving wolves and torn at her body, all she could do was scream until her mind was so racked with pain she all she could make were gurgles. Before her final breath she gave out one final cry before her head was ripped off and devoured in one bloody gulp. Throughout the building the gang all woke up to the scream.

Sethos: Kill the others and bring Seto alive.

The drooling demons make their way up stairs. Once they kicked open the doors the rooms were empty and commotion can be heard outside.

Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, and Marik were all on the ground coaching Yugi and Tea to jump.

Joey: Don't worry Yug.! I got ya, just jump!

Yugi jumps down into Joey's arms.

Tristan: Tea, jump now!

Tea held onto the brick wall trembling with fear. The demons spot her and break thru the window and try to grab her. Tea reacting with fear kicked the demon in the head and lost her balance.

Tristan: I got you don't worry!

She fell into his arms. Catching her breath and glad to be out of that place Tea noticed that Tristan didn't put her down. 'Tristan is so strong, I never realized it and when you look at his face it's not."

Joey: Dammit we don't have time for that!

Both Tristan and Tea compose themselves and Tristan nearly dropped her on the ground.

Marik: Look!

Marik points toward the second floor window as the Demons burst thru the glass. As the gang ran Yugi and Seto falls behind. Seto hated being supported by Yugi but without him he would practically be crawling away. Joey leads the gang to one of the parked cars and hop in the driver's seat. Everyone else scrambled in after and locks the doors, all of them frantic to escape and yelling at different directions as the demons approach at high speed to break into the car.

Tea: Joey what are you doing!

Joey: I know I can start this car just give me a minute!

For once Joey was glad of the . . . if you say . . . "talents" he picked up on the streets and his run-ins with different gangs. Although he hated himself for living that lifestyle, even he had to admit that a few of his lock picking skills came in handy.

One of the demons tries to break the passenger side window where Tea was seated she screams and moves against Joey.

Joey: Dammit! I can't hot wire it! Does anyone have a pin?

Tea trembles as she grabs a pin from her hair.

Tea: Hurry!

Joey: I need one more!

Tea: Fuck! Just say you needed two!

She hands him her second pin. Joey grabs them and unbends the ends and sticks them both in the ignition.

Joey: Now that big hair clip! Hurry!

Tea: OKAY!

Joey takes the metal hair clip and stabs the straight metal end into the ignition between the two hair pins, turns it. Everyone is relieved to hear the sound of the engine roaring.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sethos come out of the house and uses his power to break all the windows. One of the Demons grab Tea's throat, Tristan reaches over from the back to fight him off. Joey puts the car into gear and peels off sliding a bit on the dirt road. The last remaining Demons are still clinging to the car. The gang fights them off. Tristan finally grabs the demon hand and punches him in the face. The demon loosens its grip on Tea and falls off. Tea breathes a sigh of relief. Marik, Yugi and Seto are fighting off the rest. One tries to grab Yugi's puzzle.

Yugi: No, not that! Help!

Seto takes his thumb and gouges the demon's eye out. When he let's go of the puzzle Yugi uses the sharp tip to stab him in the other eye. He falls off.

Yugi: Joey, are you okay!

Joey: Don't worry Yugi! I'll get'em off me!

As the Demon cling to Joey's arm swerving the car left and right.

Seto: At this rate we'll flip!

Joey: Don't worry I got a plan!

He moves the car over and off the road and slams the end to a tree, the demon was instantly crushed. The gang watched as the demon's body convulsed spitting out blood into Joey's face before collapsing still, dead. Sarcastically Tristan mutters "Great plan."

Joey: Well I didn't see you come up with anything better!

Seto: Dip shit Yugi was hurt from that crash!

Seto cups Yugi's head and pull away to find blood. Yugi moves a little trying to sit up.

Yugi: No I'm okay.

'Yugi was hurt! I hurt him?' Joey screamed from the inside with horror.

Joey: No Yugi! I didn't mean to hurt you I was trying to get the Demon off or we would have flipped! Yugi, are you okay? Say something!

Yugi: Joey I'm fine really, it's just a little cut.

Seto: The blood on my hand says differently.

Yugi: We can't worry about this we must leave now!

Joey was near collapsing himself from shame and guilt. 'This is what happens when I try to be a hero, I always end up fucking it up' Tea was prepared to give Joey an earful about his recklessness but noticed the horrorfying look on his face. Whatever came to mind went away.

Tea: Hey Joey let's just go okay. If those Demons' catch up to us we'll have more than bumped heads to worry about, don't you think?

Joey snapped back into reality but he was still somber over hurting Yugi.

Joey: Yeah let's go.

He tries to restart the car but it doesn't take. After a few tries the engine finally roars back to life. With a little effort the car finally moves past the tree and they peel off leaving the demon glued to the tree. Once they make it to the docks they jump out the battered car and head toward the ship. Marik heads over to the head crewman.

Marik: Listen my sister has been kidnaped, send some men to check the Black Beard ship and prepare the rest of the crew to set sail.

Head Crewman: Yes sir!

Before the men could make their way to the Black Beard Sethos and the rest of his demons show up.

Marik: Back on the ship let's move out now!

The ship begins to move away from the docks the demons try to jump on and cling on the sides.

The crew fights them off. Sethos order his demons to stop their attack. He stands on the dock with Franco watching as they pull off.

Marik: Why the hell is he so calm! He didn't even make an effort to stop us.

His head crewman points to one of their fallen men on the docks with Sethos.

Head crewman: He didn't make it.

Seto: Oh great, he's gonna tell him everything.

On the dock Franco still has a hold on the crewman.

Franco: What should we do? Why did you call them off?

Sethos: I'm not worried. They know we have their woman. Trust me. They won't travel far. And once we find out everything we need to know about them from this fool we'll have all the information we need to take care of them.

Franco: So you will follow them?

Sethos laugh almost maniacally.

Sethos: I have the completed White lightening stone. We will continue forward as planned. Our next stop is Bairiki, Kiribati we shall restock and rest before our journey to Aaru.

Franco: But those kids and Seto?

Sethos: They will bring Seto to me, right now let's be off.

They board the ship dragging the lone crewman with them.

Marik stood aboard his ship watching as they sailed further away from the Black beard and his sister. He whispered an Egyptian prayer for her and hoped to be reunited with her soon.

Yugi: Don't worry Marik. From what I've seen Isis is a tough woman who can take care of herself, we'll get her back I know we will.

Marik turned and smiled at the shorter man.

Marik: You are right Yugi we will save her.

Waiting behind Yugi was Joey, his head hanging low and obviously still feeling guilty over the crash.

Joey: Yugi I'm so sorry.

Yugi laughs.

Yugi: Don't worry I'm fine really. I actually thought it was really cool.

Joey smiled and chuckled a bit.

Joey: Yeah I guess you can say that. Hey Yugi let me - -

Kaiba: I'll attend to your wounds Yugi.

Both Yugi and Joey were surprised. Yugi couldn't believe it. Kaiba is still nice to him? Joey stood in place practically fuming at Kaiba's interference. 'Why the hell does he have to butt his damn nose in all the time!' Kaiba knew Joey was going to try and play the protector to Yugi and dress his wounds, he just couldn't let that happen. But Kaiba wondered if he still was trying to mess with Joey's head or if really didn't want Joey near Yugi. Maybe he really wanted to claim Yugi for himself and Joey is just competition to destroy. 'Hm, let me see how far this will go.' Kaiba thought to himself as he lead Yugi to the room they nearly shared together on the ship. Yugi was more than happy to follow Kaiba to the lower deck.

Joey was left behind watching as Yugi follows Kaiba like a lost puppy. 'He's totally smitten with him? He barely heard a word I said. I guess it's really over' Joey could only imagine the look on his face right now but he was too hurt to care.

Tea: Joey? What's wrong?

Joey: Nothin'

Tea: C'mon, I know that "nothing" It's like you were upset about Kaiba or Yugi.

Joey: It's nothing, I don't know why I give a damn.

Tea: What do you mean?

Before she even realized, it registered!

Tea: Wait, it can't be Yugi's wounds cause you seem to have gotten over it before this, now you're upset? What is it?

Joey: Forget it. I don't care what they do alone together.

Tea: Who?

She follows Joey's eyes toward the door where Yugi and Kaiba just entered.

Tea: You mean Yugi and Kaiba?

Joey is still silent, afraid to answer.

Tea: Wait! Are you gay? Do you like Kaiba!

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin.

Joey: I wouldn't touch that rich snob if my life depended on it! I like Yu - - It doesn't matter!

Tea: You like Yu? Me?

Joey: No!

Tea: Yu- -gi, Yugi!

The defeated expression spoke volumes.

Tea: You're in love with Yugi!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Marik: So we will go around here?

Marik pointed to an area on the map his first mate held up for him.

First mate: Yes sir, We'll start traveling southeast but stay on the Kiribati coast.

An impatient Honda barges into the captain's quarters demanding answers to the current situation.

Honda: What are we gonna go now that we have none of the stones?

Marik: Don't worry, we'll have to follow him. We'll circle slowly to allow him to take the lead then we'll keep a safe distance behind him.

Honda: Do you think that'll work?

Marik: It's better than floating around hoping to land on the right island? Besides we need the stones to find Aaru.

Meanwhile inside Yugi and Kaiba's cabin . . .

Yugi is sitting on the floor between Kaiba's legs as he's seated on the bed. Kaiba takes a wet towel and squeeze the water over Yugi's wound washing the dried blood away.

Kaiba: Good thing for all these spikes, it makes it easier to find what I'm looking for.

'I can't believe how soft his hands are' Yugi purred in his mind as he nearly lost himself in Kaiba's gentle way of treating his wound.

Kaiba: You know, it's rude not to acknowledge a simple compliment.

Yugi reluctantly flowed back into reality. He was so lost in Kaiba's touch that he forgot what was said.

Yugi: huh?

Kaiba: That'll be the last time I ever give you one then.

Yugi: What do you mean, Kaiba?

Kaiba: I gave you a compliment. I said the way you're handling the pain is brave, I said you were tough.

Yugi blushed. 'Kaiba thinks I'm tough. Why is that so important to me?'

Yugi: Thank you.

Kaiba: That's better.

Yugi: I'm glad you think I'm tough.

Kaiba: There, all done.

Yugi stood up and faced Kaiba. 'He's smiling? I can't believe it!' Kaiba tossed the bloody rag aside and wondered why Yugi was staring at him like that.

Kaiba: What are you looking at?

Yugi: I've never seen you smile before.

Kaiba: Who says I was smiling?

Yugi: I saw it.

Kaiba: I doubt I was.

Yugi knew better than to drag this little debate out since he highly doubt he would admit to it so he decided to just let it go.

Kaiba: Yugi, come a little closer.

Yugi: Sure what is it.

Kaiba leaned in gently when Honda comes in causing both boys to jerk away from each other.

Kaiba: Didn't anybody teach you manners, dork?

Honda was completely oblivious to anything Kaiba said and it was apparent to Yugi that he didn't notice anything.

Honda: Hey we're gonna circle around and catch up to them.

Yugi: That's a great idea. Since we don't have the stones, we can follow them.

Back in Joey's cabin Tea sits with him listening as he confesses all of his feelings about Yugi.

Tea: You shouldn't give up Joey. If you really like him then go for it.

(She laughs)

Tea: I guess now I understand why our little kiss didn't go so well.

Joey: He likes Kaiba not me, if he didn't like the kiss it's because of "money bags"

Tea: Joey, I've never known you to give up on anything in my life, don't start now.

Joey: How can I compete? Kaiba is rich and I'll admit . . . good looking.

Tea: But he's also an insensitive jerk, emotionless freak and cares more about a stuffy old company than he does human beings. Do you think Yugi would really be happy with him?

Joey: I don't know.

Joey sulked on the bed with a defeated expression on is face.

Days have passed since the gang lost Isis and the white jewel fragment. All was pretty subdued on the ship. Joey avoided Yugi and Kaiba. Whenever he saw them on the top deck looking out into the sun or playing chess to pass the time, he would simply hide in the shadows hoping that Yugi won't spot him or worse, Kaiba. There would be no end to the abuse he would inflict on him.

So far Marik's plan was working like a charm. They circled around the islands and came up perfectly just a few miles from Sethos' ship. Marik looked thru his telescope, although he could barely see the crew abroad the speeding vessel he managed to check out the new crest flag lifted in place of the skull and cross bones. The frightening image of an angry Anubis stabbing the millennium rod thru the skull of a horned-like devil man in what looks like battle scenes of gore bore into his mind. Marik had no idea what it meant. All he knew is that his sister is aboard that ship and he must save her.

As Sethos relaxed in the captain's quarters, Franco came to him with the good news.

Franco: Master, the plan is working perfectly, they are following us as we speak and are gaining quickly.

Sethos smiles.

Sethos: Very good. The fools are falling right into my trap. Keep ahead to Bairiki and when we stop keep a close look out on their ship and crew, if Seto steps off and if you have the opportunity, take him.

Franco: Yes, sir.

Sethos sat back enjoying the abundant of fresh fruit and wine. 'Soon Kisara you will return to the living world.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Load the cannons and prepare for attack!" Marik shouts to the awaiting crew.

Tristan: "What do you mean, load the cannons!"

Tea: "Yeah! Aren't we just following them?"

Marik: They're not going to Aaru, for some reason they're making another stop at Bairiki, it's several miles ahead. I want to attack before they get there.

Yugi: Can't we just lay low and wait for them to set sail again?

Marik: Do you think my sister will be safe till then?

Yugi couldn't answer, it isn't like he could promise Marik that his sister will be safe.

Yugi: But wouldn't it be better if we did wait?

Marik looked furiously at Yugi which prompted Kaiba to stand protectively closer to him. Joey flashed him a short glance and tried to concentrate on the impending danger instead of his seemingly never-ending hurt feelings.

Kaiba: So far that freak holds all the cards. He has the stones and Marik's sister, what do we have that would keep her safe?

Marik: That's right, we have nothing. We must attack now.

"_Yugi, I'm afraid they're both right. It has to be now."_

Yugi: _But Pharaoh! What about the stones? If anything happened to them, we will never be able to unlock your past!_

"_Yugi, I understand how you feel but right now saving Isis should be our number one priority"_

Yugi: _You're right._

Marik: We're catching up fast although it will take a while. I want us to move faster! I want a first direct hit to their ship, no warning shots!

Tristan: How long will it take to reach them?

Marik: Hopefully less than another day.

The crew disburses to their regular duties. Tristan so far has been hanging out and helping one of the crewmen. Kaiba leads Yugi back to their unfinished chess game. Tea drags the glaring Joey to the side.

Joey: Look at them, talking and hanging out like their buddies.

Tea: Well they have been spending a lot of time together lately. But that could be because his best bud is ignoring him.

Joey looked shocked and offended.

Joey: I'm not ignoring him!

Tea: Joey you jumped the balcony to the first level of the ship when you saw him.

Joey: A bug was on me!

Tea: Sure.

"Checkmate" Kaiba said beaming like a kid in a candy store.

Yugi: Shit this is the sixth time you beat me! No, we play again!

Kaiba sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Kaiba: So, I finally found a game you can't win, Yugi.

Yugi: No! I can, but I'm just a little tired that's all! I beat you plenty of times before!

Kaiba: Yeah and I was also recovering at that time too, now I'm completely healed. I beat Gozoburo when he was a chess champion and I was only a kid. There is no way you can beat me now.

Yugi: You just love this don't you!

Kaiba: Yes, but I love watching you squirm in defeat even more.

Yugi: Do you get off on beating me?

Kaiba sat and thought about that for a second. 'Actually that's one activity I wouldn't mind doing with you, little one' Kaiba thought to himself almost arousing himself.

Kaiba: I do. So will we play again?

Yugi: Yes!

'Usually Yugi would take on a whole new personality and become stronger and more fierce losing all innocense. But this time he was young and pouty and Kaiba found it less intense and more exhilarating. Yugi was losing so bad to him he stopped gloating days ago . . . sort of.

"_Yugi, why don't you let me play, I've watched his strategy and I think I can beat him."_

Yugi: _No, Pharaoh I appreciate your help but I want to take on Kaiba on my own. It's important to me._

"_Why? Do you have something to prove?"_

Yugi: _Yes, to myself. The more I spend with Kaiba the more I like him. I doubt he will ever like me but when I beat him I want it to be me. As myself, I want him to look at me and know that I defeat_e_d him and not us together._

"_But he doesn't know about me."_

Yugi:_ I know, but if he will be a real friend after this he will have to know. Sometimes I think that the only reason he even speaks to me is because we defeat him all the time and sometimes I think your relationship with him is special because of it. I don't feel that but I want to, so if I beat him alone I will feel that way too._

"_Okay Yugi, I understand. I never knew you felt that way and I underestimated your growing feelings for Kaiba._ _I'll be rooting for you."_

Yugi: _Thanks._

Kaiba: Are you done drifting into La la land again? Make your move so I can hurry up and beat you.

"All I can be is a good friend to Yugi and nothing more, look at him with his googly eyes and it's all for him!" Joey huffed and walked way.

The game between Yugi and Kaiba lasted for hours, mostly due to Yugi taking way too long to make a move. Unfortunately for him Kaiba was once again in the lead.

Marik approaches.

Marik: Sorry to interrupt your game but I think it would be better if you guys retired soon. We have a long day ahead of us.

Yugi: Sure Marik no problem.

Kaiba: Of course it's no problem when you're losing, face it Yugi, you just want this game over cause you have no chance of winning.

Yugi slides all the pieces off the board into the box and puts the board away.

Yugi: We should listen to Marik and turn in.

Kaiba just smirks.

As they made their way to the low deck Yugi headed right for his room. Kaiba stopped short of his own room and noticed that Yugi wasn't behind him.

Kaiba: Yugi? Why are you going in that room?

Yugi: Well I thought you were maybe tired of me sleeping in your room.

Kaiba: When I'm tired you will know.

Yugi smiles.

Joey and Tea just reach the bottom of the stairs when they notice Yugi and Kaiba. Before Yugi could take a step toward Kaiba's room Tea shouts out and push Joey ahead.

Yugi: Oh! Hi Tea!

Tea: Yugi, Joey wants to talk to you it's very important.

Joey couldn't believe what she was saying his hair was practically standing on end.

Joey: What! No! I–

Tea: It's personal!

She gives Kaiba a glaring look.

Tea: Very personal, Yugi.

Yugi: Uh ok. We can talk in my room, Joey.

Joey turns around and with a shocked expression looked at Tea who urged him inside.

Joey: Uh yeah Yugi I guess we should talk.

Kaiba stares daggers at both Joey and Tea. 'That stupid bitch and filthy mutt. Why doesn't he be man enough to speak for himself.'

Yugi: I hope you don't mind Kaiba but I'll stay in my room tonight.

Kaiba: Whatever.

With an expressionless attitude Kaiba goes into his room and shut the door.

When Joey and Yugi entered his room, Yugi plopped down onto his soft bed prepared to listen to his best friend.

Joey: So Yug, This has been a strange trip huh?

Yugi: Joey why have you been avoiding me?

'Damn, he sure didn't waste time! When did he become direct?' Joey thought as he was stopped dead in his track of useless banter.

Joey: Well a lot of things have been going on lately . . .


	16. Chapter 16 plus Author's note

Author's notes: Thanks to Glomps Yugi for reviewing my story and providing some helpful tips. I edited Chapter One and Chapter Fifteen out of script form but was too lazy and busy(bad combo I know, lol!) to do 2-14 but I did add Quotation marks in the dialogue for all chapters and I hope it would be easier to understand now. You'll find the edits on my site. And from now on I'll write the rest of the chapters in story mode instead of script mode on both FFnet and my site.

Thanks to those of you who are reading and I hope you keep enjoying the story :-)

Chapter sixteen:

Sethos stands on deck watching as Isis' ship head faster and faster toward his ship. 'Hm, I never thought they would catch up to me this fast. I have to admit that these children are more than I bargained for. Time to raise the stakes' He thought to himself.

His ever faithful commander Franco stands by his side amused by the band of teenagers taking on his powerful master. He remembered the first day he met Sethos. He remembers the day he saved his life, he was caught laundering money for the local crime syndicate and was placed under intense grilling by the police. Although he gave up nothing the syndicate couldn't take the chance and sent out assassins to take him out. He fled to Egypt and tried to lay low but was still found. He remembered breaking the neck of one but was quickly losing ground to the final one. Before he knew it, a strange naked man appeared speaking Egyptian, all he could make out was "What year is this?" Before he felt his life slipping, the pressure was relieved and the would-be assassin was lifted from the ground and tossed into a concrete wall. He seems to have been dead before his body made contact. The looming figure told him to teach him all he needs to know about this world. Ever since then Franco vowed to serve this powerful creature who saved his life.

"Send out a war call." Sethos said to break the silence.

Franco was knocked out of his visions of the past. He was also taken aback by the request.

"Why?"

"I remember the smell of war and the air is thick with it." Sethos said to him, smiling.

In a dark dank cell at the bottom of the ship, Isis looks out the small circular window to see her ship not too far behind. 'I knew you would come for me, brother' she sighed with relief.

Above the ship Sethos readies himself for the eventual attack.

"Master Sethos. The cannons on this ship are nothing but replicas. I highly doubt they will hold up long during a battle." Franco said.

"It will be fine. They will hold up as long as I need them. And ready the guns." Sethos said readying himself for the battle.

Franco prepares the crew. The men below the deck are all positioned behind the cannons and ready to fire. The men above the deck all have their guns all ready to fire. All men are tense and ready for the call.

"Fire the cannons!" Franco shouted.

As it rains gun powder and shrapnel near Isis' ship. The crew panics and get ready for an offence.

"We're being attacked now! We must fire back!" Marik shouted to his crew.

'Damn, I was hoping to make the first shot but it looks like he got me first. Still I must save my sister!' Marik sent out the command to begin firing upon Sethos' ship. One of the crewmen steers the ship out of the line of fire. As the blast from the firing cannons rocked and trembled the vessel. The gang makes it to the surface of the ship to find chaos, crewman running this way and that to shouted commands, the air thick with smoke and the smell of gun powder. The sea splashing in waves as it's hit with missed cannon fodder. A crewman carrying guns ran pass dropping a few behind him. Kaiba picks up a sniper rifle.

"What are you doing Kaiba?" Yugi said looking on in disbelief.

"What do you think?" Kaiba returned.

Yugi tries to grab a hold of Kaiba's shirt but it seemed to have no effect as Kaiba took off toward the mast of the ship and began climbing as high as he could.

Before Yugi could make the same climb, Joey holds him back.

"Look Yug! You shouldn't get yourself killed chasing after "Moneybags!" Let me go up while you Honda and Tea get inside the ship!" Joey ordered.

Yugi looked down to see Joey with another sniper rifle.

"Joey . . . " Yugi sighed in awe.

"_Yugi, I think . . . your own safety you should listen to Joey! This is far too dangerous, you must get Tea inside the ship."_

Yugi sighed in frustration but obeyed the Pharaoh and ran off. Joey, content with Yugi's safety began to climb to join Kaiba who was already focusing and picking off members of Sethos crew one by one. Joey makes it to the top as Kaiba was running out of bullets.

"Here! I brought up a few of these." Joey said as he prepared himself to fire.

"Thanks." Was all Kaiba muttered.

He grabs the box and loads up for another round.

"Did you just say "Thanks" to me?" Joey said astounded.

"Shut up and shoot, that's if a monkey can handle a gun." Kaiba was in no mood for any 'bonding' moments. He just wanted to kill as many as he could to make sure Yugi was safe. 'Is Yugi's safety all I can think about?' He thought to himself as he shot down a man who was making his way to the top of the Black Beard ship.

"Shuddup! Or I'll shoot you instead!" Joey said pissed at one of Kaiba's never ending monkey jokes.

Sethos grab a telescope and spots Kaiba aiming his rifle near him and cuts down one of his nearby crewmen with ease.

Franco walks over to stand near Sethos. He couldn't help but admire his skills.

"He's really good. But we have to find a way to stop him!" Franco soon said.

Franco suddenly falls to the floor clutching his arm in pain. He checks out his arm to see blood flowing out of a wound.

"He shot me!" Franco said shocked.

Sethos laughs.

"I have to admit he's quite impressive!" Sethos continue to laugh as he dodges another bullet.

"Kaiba where the hell did you learn to shoot like that!" Joey said surprised.

Joey couldn't help but be impressed with how his rival took out a good number of men aboard the other ship without a single miss. While he himself was taking out one man every four shots.

"I had practice." Kaiba felt it would be best to leave it at that.

Kaiba remembers his "target" practice very well. He remembered how he did anything to obtain the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. Blackmail, using the Yakuza to kidnap a few people and even driving a man to suicide . . . or murder. Hell, he might as well call it suicide, 'the fool actually thought he could take me on.' Yeah it was suicide.

flashback

In a dark alley a man is running away as a younger Kaiba pulls out a gun and shoots him in the back, the man falls dead.

End flashback

"Get us closer to the ship! I have to board the ship!" Marik shouted to his crew.

Once the ships are side by side, both parties connect ropes and grabbing hooks to the banisters and ready themselves for close quarters' action.

"Fire the cannons now!" Marik shouted.

On board the Black Beard Franco has already pulled himself together and ordered his crew to fire as well. As simultaneous blast ring out blasting holes in each ship the above board crews rush to board each other's ship for the advantage. Meanwhile, inside Isis' ship Tea is on the floor with Honda covering her among the flying debris.

"We have to stay low! Yugi . . . " Tristan shouted but he soon looks around to see that he's no where in sight. Outside a cannon destroys the mast Joey and Kaiba is shooting from the top of. Joey hangs onto the mast for dear life.

"We're goin' down!" Was all Joey could say.

Yugi runs out to see the mast barely holding up, he tries to shout up to Joey and Kaiba but feared they couldn't hear him.

"Try to lean toward the water! At least we'll have a chance at survival!" Kaiba shouted.

Both of them pushed and pulled until the mast began a slow tumble into the ocean.

"No! They're gonna die! I have to get to them!" Yugi screamed.

On the Black beard Sethos witnessed in shock as Seto plunged into the water.

"No! I need him alive!" Sethos jump off into the water.

Yugi searches frantically over the rail to be joined by Tea and Tristan.

"Where's Joey!" Tristan asked looking with dread at Yugi.

"I don't know! He and Kaiba fell into the water and now I can't see them! I'm going in!" Yugi said with his body half way over the rail. Tristan quickly pushes him back.

"Are you crazy! I'll go!" Tristan yelled.

Before Tristan took the dive overboard Joey surfaces.

"Don't worry buddy I'm coming for ya!" Tristan yelled over the loud battle noise of gun fire and battle cries.

Tristan dives in the icy cold water and swam toward Joey who was tired and painfully trying to stay above water. Tristan grabs him and Yugi fetches a nearby rope and toss it into the water.

"Grab it and we'll pull you up!" Yugi said making sure he had the rope secure.

"Alright!" Tristan said swimming toward the rope with Joey in his arms.

Tristan grabs the rope and twists it around his arm. Yugi and Tea pull as hard as they can until Joey and Tristan were able to grab the banister and pull themselves onboard.

"Where's Kaiba!" Yugi searches the ocean frantically.

"I'm sorry Yug. I couldn't find him." Joey said solemnly

"That means he's still out there! We have to find him!" Yugi yelled in a panic.

"You should be less concerned for him and more concerned for yourself."

Yugi turned around to see the overpowering Franco standing behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Sethos men had completely over taken the once beautiful majestic ship. Smoke filled the air, dark and thick to the point where everyone nearly choked on it, everyone who was left alive that is. Blood painted the wooden floor red as the air calmed down after battle. Assessment was taken by the men of Sethos' crew. The dead and seriously wounded men of Isis' crew were thrown overboard while the wounded of Sethos' crew were taken in for healing. Yugi and the gang were taken onboard Sethos' ship and thrown in the cell with Isis.

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

They embrace, joyful of their reunion. Marik holds her at arms length and looks her over. Grateful that she didn't seem harmed. His sister was strong-willed and that's what he loved the most about her. He knew she wouldn't break easily, not from this.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yes, fine. They tried to get information from me about all of you but I refused. Why they left me alive, I do not yet know."

In another part of the ship, Kaiba is thrown in a small cage. He was knocked unconscious by the impact with the water and laid soundly in his prison. Sethos was thankful for that. Holding down a struggling person can be somewhat tiresome and he didn't want to deal with that or the questions Seto may have for him. For now he needed to think about his next move and ponder why the group of youngsters was after the stones as well. Franco's voice over the little two-way communicator woke Sethos out of his thoughts. He was amazed at these little gadgets that can make it possible to speak to someone over long distances as if they were right in the room with you. 'Almost like magic' He thought as he pushed the button to speak.

"Make whatever repairs needed to the other ship. We will stop in Bairiki for a short time. I want you to take a large sum of money and recruit more men to replace the dead." He said to Franco, wondering how he sounded on the other end.

"Yes sir. The Mast can be repaired. It won't be in top shape but it will do."

"Good."

Inside the cell Yugi paces near frantic in the small space he has to move around. His main concern was Kaiba and if he was still alive. He couldn't imagine his body floating all alone in the ocean like that. 'No! I don't want to think about him being dead at all!' Yugi thought trying desperately to force the images from his mind. Joey wondered if Yugi was thinking of Kaiba, he had to admit that as much as he hates him he did feel bad about him going out the way he did. Who knows what could have happened to him in-between him falling into the water and the commotion in and around the ship. Anything could have happened. He walked over to Yugi and embraced him.

"Don't worry Yug. He's Kaiba Seto, if anyone can survive this it's him!"

He tried to put on his best smile hoping that it would enough to cheer him up and was glad his effort was paying off when Yugi looked up at him with a small and simple smile.

"You think so, Joey?" Yugi said hopefully.

"Of course! If there was a nuclear explosion I bet there would be only roaches and Kaiba left."

Yugi's smile brightens a little more and Joey returned with his own. But still in the back of Joey's mind he wasn't so sure. After all it was a long drop and just hitting the icy water alone from that feet were like bouncing on cement. Then to add a huge mast with it . . . 'But then again I survived it' Joey piped up 'And If I did then I know he must have too!' Joey felt a wave of relief with that thought.

Later . . .

Seto finally wakes up and looks over his surroundings. By the movement of the objects in the room he knew he was still at sea. And it appears that he is in a cage in a room. Franco appears and looks at him amusingly.

"So you are the one needed, I see. Don't struggle or I'll kill you."

Seto could swear he was concussed from the ordeal and couldn't really make out what the man in front of him said. But he knew he was dangerous. 'I can be dangerous too, but even so I know not to mess with certain people' he thought. There was something oddly chilling about this man, he then remembered the hideous demonic forms the men took. 'No it had to be some sort of mind trick or mask to make themselves sinister. 'Demons don't exist!'. He screamed to himself. Franco opened the cage and placed chains on him, he was surprised Seto didn't struggle but then he took a good look at his head injury and knew why. "You're lucky to be alive!" Franco laughed.

Franco opened the door to the Captain's quarters allowing Seto to walk slowly inside. Once in he shut the door giving the two men privacy.

"You . . . you're the same man from the Hotel!" Seto said shocked.

"Correct."

"What the hell is going on!"

"Hell is what's going on, boy."

"Are we related?" Kaiba was still dumbfounded by the resemblance and wouldn't put it past his father to have a bastard child running around.

"I guess you can say that. I'm the darkness that was released from the High Priest Seto thousands of years ago. You are his incarnation."

Seto chuckled at the thought and winced as his head felt as if someone bashed him against a brick wall.

"That is ridiculous!"

Sethos roll his eyes. "Believe whatever you like. Enough of this . . . chit . . . chat. I need you to open the Demon world and save my Kisara from darkness."

'Okay I'll play along with this freak for a while' Seto thought to himself.

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Simple. The Blue Eyes White Dragon will not obey me, but he will obey you. I need you to summon him and let him guide us to Kisara in the Underworld. It's the only way to find her."

During the short stay in Bairiki Franco found more greedy criminals willing to work for a nearly unknown boss for a hefty amount of money and Isis' ship was completely restored. In the cell of the Black Beard, Tristan was out of his mind with frustration.

"We should attack now and take over the ship!" He whispered.

Isis refused to take that chance. "No, that will not be the best action right now. He has the upper hand no matter what course we take. Therefore it's better to wait until we reach Aaru and escape."

Above board Sethos was proud of the progress he was making. He had Seto and he was on his way to Aaru to retrieve the final three stones. He will then unlock the Demonic world and find Kisara. He also had plans to keep the gate open and allow any demon to pass into this world. What did this pathetic world mean to him anyway besides never ending boredom? Sethos open his case and pull out the white stone and hold it out to sea, West. It glows revealing the coastline of an island. He orders his men to prepare to head out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It took three full days to make it to the hidden isle of Aaru. Sethos stepped off the smaller boat on a small beach. Franco pulled Seto along in chains. Following close behind was a band of old and new servants awaiting whatever instructions given. A few miles off the coast Yugi looked out the small window in the cell and see the men walking along the beach. One was in chains and looked almost like . . .

"It's Kaiba! He's alive!" He shouted with joy.

Joey looks out the window. He could barely see the men clearly but he could see the chains hanging off of one. It had to be Kaiba.

"See Yug! I was right! Kaiba is alive."

In the distance Sethos could see the castle, he had to admit that he felt a tingle of excitement. He hadn't seen Kisara in centuries and he wondered if the Underworld allowed her to keep her soft and gentle demeanor. She was the one light that touched his darkness, she was the first time he felt warmth and he knew he must have that once again.

On board the ship, the few remaining guards heard a scream down below. They ran off to check on the commotion.

"What is going on down here!" One of the guards shouted at the caged crew.

In the far corner was Yugi on the ground clutching his stomach and Joey landing false kicks.

"I hate you, little shrimp!"

As the second guard moved to open the cell to stop the confrontation the first guard moved next to him . . . suddenly.

BAM

The guard slumps down hitting his head on the bars. Tristan posed, proud that he was strong enough to knock a guy clean out. Tea was actually blushing at the move then realized she was blushing over Tristan and turned to try and pull herself together. Before the second guard can react Marik reaches thru the bars yanking the man into the hard metal knocking him out cold. He opens the bars and everyone runs out and locks the guards inside. Once outside, the remaining men of Isis crew fight and successfully take over the Black Beard. Marik finds a small life boat and lowers it into the sea.

The gang piles in and Joey and Tristan row them to shore.

"We have to save Kaiba!" Yugi said, eager to get Kaiba to safety.

"Yes and stop this Sethos from whatever evil he intends to-" Isis continued solemnly.

"We get it. UNLEASH! They always want to unleash something evil. Man why do I get involved in this stuff!" Tristan ranted.

Once they reached the shore the gang made their way up the beach until they saw the castle in the distance.

Sethos reached the entrance to the castle he sees an inscription carved in stone above a Dragon emblem. _The one who holds the power of the sun in thine hands shall unlock the Dragon door._

Sethos look over the door and notice that one of the dragon claws is stretched outward and a hole above it. 'Hm, it looks as if the creature should be holding something' he opens the case and pull out the Shining Nova Stone (Yellow Stone) and place it inside. It glows and the Dragon eyes light up as yellow as the sun. The door opens and they walk inside.

Not too far behind, Isis and the gang approach the door. Isis reads the inscriptions.

Isis: I understand! He is using these stones as a key.

"Whatever this freak is up to it HAS to be bad!" Joey said shivering with fear.

"Yes we must hurry." Isis warns them.

They run inside. As they walked thru the darkened passageways, the gang notices little markings on the wall here and there. The castle is huge and once beautiful. It could still be again with the proper renovations. The once flowing velvet curtains were worn and tattered and the purple colored with gold designed walls and tall pillars were now covered in dust. Tea looks up and sees some sort of demon in stone outlining the walls.

"Guys, I'm getting creped out here!"

Tristan slows down to walk beside her.

"I agree. It's like something out of a horror movie."

Tea whacks him in the head. Tristan jumps from the hard contact.

"What was that for!"

"Just a thanks for scaring me even more!" Tea said upset.

"This place is actually the gateway to the Underworld." Isis said.

"WHAT!" Joey shouted, scared out of his mind.

"Yes. I remember reading it in my studies. And if the stones are the keys then he must be trying to unlock its gates, but I have no idea why or how Kaiba fits into all of this."

Tristan and Joey are freaking out.

"I knew it was to unleash something evil!" Tristan said.

"Man, I don't know if I can handle too many more freaks like this!"

"Well we can't walk around talking about it. We have to stop him and rescue Kaiba." Yugi said stilling keeping his mind focused on saving Kaiba.

"_Yugi, don't get so worked up because Kaiba's life is in Danger. You must stay calm. As a matter of fact why don't I take over._"

"_No, I have to do this. I have to save Kaiba."_

"_You have nothing to prove to anyone Yugi!"_

"_Yes I do, myself."_

"_Yugi."_

"_I'm sorry Pharaoh_. _I have to stand on my own for just a little while, please understand."_

After breaking his mental contact with his other self Yugi became more determined than ever to face this problem on his own. It isn't like he didn't appreciate all that the Pharaoh has done for him it's just that with all the talk of finding his past made Yugi think about what it would possibly mean for him. The thought of not having his darker self around was a pain he couldn't bear but it was also a realistic possibility to think of once he has uncovered his past. And the thought that it could be sooner rather than later if they find the Blue Stone was maddening. But even with these uncertain thoughts he was also determined to help Yami uncover his ancient past . . . no matter where it leads them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The large ballroom Sethos and his men entered was enormous and beautiful, the blood red carpet and stairs were fully clean and intact as if it were just cleaned. Sethos calmly lead his men to the back of the staircase to another door. This time with warriors carved in stone sealing it shut. Sethos take out the Soul Bearing Stone (Red Stone) and places it inside the hole in the door. The curtains along the wall drop revealing black gears that began to rotate. The eyes of the warrior flashed red and began to bleed. They slowly release themselves from the door and face the men ready to attack. The men moved back in fear and Franco, still holding Seto in chains, looked on in awe. Seto himself didn't know what to believe but one thing he knew he had a splitting headache and had to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Sethos calmly held out his hand pushing the stone warriors to the side of the wall. The door opens and they enter.

Just a little while later . . . Isis and gang are walking thru the creepy dark castle, and they are lead to the ballroom. They look around noticing the turning gears on the walls around them. Inside are the stone men who are ready to attack. Joey jumps behind Tristan in fear.

"Holy crap! Who the hell is these guys?"

"I have no clue but it looks like they want to fight." Marik said preparing himself.

The stone figures charge and the gang scatters in opposite directions to fight. Joey pulls a curtain off the floor and tosses it over the warrior and grabs a chair to hit him and knock him out. It doesn't work. Yugi and Tea struggles with one as they hide under a table. The stone warrior stabs into the table trying to strike one of them. Isis calls for them to enter the door. Yugi and Tea make a run for it while Joey, Tristan and Marik follow. Once inside they push with all their might to close the door as the figures charges for them. They close it shut with a loud thud. Soon the red stone falls to the floor near Yugi's feet. He picks it up and images appear in front of him showing him where the Blue Stone is located.

"I see it! The blue stone is in a dark room. I think something is holding it!"

"Is it Sethos?" Isis asks.

"It looks like a woman."

"We must find it before he does!"

They run down the dark passageway.

"Damn this place gets scarier and scarier!" Tristan said looking around the dark passages

"Don't worry. We just have to stick together." Marik said.

After running around for sometime the gang tire down and begin to walk. Joey huffs in frustration.

"For crying out loud how long does this damn thing go!"

Isis stops to look over the wall. "Stop. There are markings along the wall."

She examines the wall, feeling along the figures.

"Can you read the markings, sister?" Marik asked.

"Hm, let me see."

As Isis inspects the strange writings Joey looks over at the opposite wall and sees a strange flashing light. He reaches out to touch it and it sucks him in. Tristan looks around and notice Joey is missing.

"Hey guys where's Joey?"

Yugi looked around noticing he was no where in sight. "He was right here."

As everyone begins to retrace their steps' Yugi rest against the wall and is sucked in.

"Holy crap! Yugi went right thru the wall!" Tea shouted.

"We have to go in after him." Tristan said, nervous about where it could lead but determined to save Yugi.

The gang jumps thru the wall not wasting any time.

The room was a beautiful mixture of Dark blue, powder blue and black. And there was nothing inside but a stone carving of what looks like the Mystical Elf with the Blue stone within her closed hands.

"Guys, I found Joey!" Yugi shouted for everyone.

Tea looked around the beautiful room. "Where are we?"

"This is the room that contains the Blue stone!" Isis said amazed.

Tristan was happy they were the only ones there. "Wow! And we got here before that freak!"

"What are we waitin' for! Let's grab it." Joey said not wasting any time.

Before anyone could make a move, Sethos enters. Yugi is relieved when Kaiba walks in and seems to be doing okay. Sethos waste no time, and he wants them dead and fast.

"Attack! Kill them all!"

The men turn into demons and charge. Just then the Mystical Elf comes to life.

"I will not permit such a display within my presence! If you must battle for this stone then you must fight the way thee ancients battled so long ago."

The room lights up and reveals it's Egyptian surroundings. On the wall are stone tablets with duel monsters carved on them.

"Choose a duelist from each side and may the battle commence."

"_Yugi! Please let me do this."_

"_Pharaoh! You know I am deter-"_

" _I know, but I know your feelings. I try not to pry but we are so close for me not to feel what you feel."_

"_I just have to learn to stand on my own._"

"_Yugi, let's enjoy each other now without worry of the future. We are friends, are we not?"_

"_Of course we are."_

"_Then trust me. We are one Yugi, we are friends and we should rely on each other at times like this. I know you are strong and will stand on your own when the time comes. But please don't shut me out._"

Yugi couldn't help but listen to the Pharaoh's words. He did trust him and he felt bad because he didn't trust himself, he didn't trust that he would be able to move on without his other self. He still felt weak and therefore he tried a desperate attempt to move on even before his other self was gone. It must have hurt the Pharaoh greatly. Yugi decided that he was going to trust himself for now on.

"_You are right. Being strong, is me standing by your side and letting you to stand by my side no matter what happens! I won't run away from this. We are one!"_

Yugi and Yami fused and soft round eyes became sharp and fierce.

"I will take this battle!"

Sethos laugh.

"Now you remind me of someone. The one I've only had a small glimpse of before I was banished from High Priest Seto. I will take your challenge!"

The two duelists stand on either side surrounded by the tablets.

"Hm, this game is slightly different from Duel monsters but I will defeat him." Yami said, confident of his chances at victory.

Sethos on the other hand remember this game quite well.

"I'll go first! I call The Dark Dragon of the Four Souls!"

With his arms stretched out a large tablet rise behind him to reveal a large black furry Dragon with shining black orbs for eyes and four multicolored (Red, Green, Yellow, Blue) circling its chest. The large dragon emerges from the stone sending out a deafening roar.

Everyone in the room covers their ears.

Joey practically squeezed his ears shut "Man! How is he suppose to beat that!"

"C'mon man! This is Yugi here, he'll win!" Tristan stated proudly.

"Yeah we just have to give our support!" Teas chimed in.

"I don't know which monster to start with but I've seen a beast such as that before!"

"_Don't worry Pharaoh! Just pick a monster you know won't let us down!"_

'Hm, then that should be no problem, there is one I know I can always count on' The Pharaoh thought confidently to himself.

"I call my Dark Magician! Rise and aid me in defeating this beast!"

The stone tablet behind Yami rises with an Ancient carving of the Dark Magician. The Magician materializes from the tablet in front of Yami.

" How many life points do they have!" Joey turned to Tristan.

"I don't see any!"

"This is not a game you silly little brats!"

Sethos were beginning to get annoyed with the young school kids acting as if this was a spectator sport.

Joey jumps behind Tristan in fear. Now turning his attention to Yami.

"I remember this battle clearly! We shall battle with our chosen monsters until one of them is destroyed!" Sethos continued on forgetting the . . . what do they say in this modern time? 'Losers' standing in his way.

"So if my Magician is destroyed I lose?" Yami said surprised.

"Exactly that! And there is no way you will defeat my beast!"

"I WILL topple your beast! Attack my Magician!"

"Attack my Dark Dragon!"

The two monsters charged and once they made contact a very bright light shined out blinding everyone. Once it dissipated, both monsters were left on the field. Everyone was shocked.

Tristan couldn't believe it. "What! Nothing happened!"

"You can't defeat my monster! Just take a look, he is unfazed! But your Magician is looking a little weary, don't you think?" Sethos laughed.

Yami looks over to see his Magician panting and in pain. Sethos laugh.

"With a weak monster like that on your side you will never defeat me!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The Dark Magician seemed to be in pain but he also seems to have recovered somewhat to continue the fight. Yami feared losing his monster and losing the battle.

"I cannot lose him!"

Sethos was pleased to see the concerned expression on his face.

"Oh but you will! Just one more attack should do it! Attack Dark Dragon!"

The monster charges once again. The gang is frightened that Yugi will lose.

"I call Magical Hats!" Yami shouted just in time.

Four hats fall from the ceiling shielding the Magician. The blast hits only one of the hats. Once the smoke has cleared, Sethos sees the three hats on the field and looks annoyed.

"You protected your Magician!"

"That's right!"

"Yeah!" Joey cheered him on.

The gang jumps up and down with glee that Yugi wasn't defeated. Kaiba looks on in awe because he too has had memories of the game being played just like this. At battle city, he had the flashbacks to these stone tablets and how the game was nothing like the rules set up by Pegasus. It was beginning to haunt his dreams more vividly than before since that day. Of course he always chalked it up to being around Yugi and the loser gang for too long. But how can he explain how he even remembered that Dragon. And also how it was defeated before! 'But should I tell Yugi?' He thought to himself.

"Now you have to guess which hat my Dark Magician is hiding in!"

(The hat locations)

"Attack the center hat!"

The dragon blasted the center hat, nothing.

"My Magician is safe again!"

"But he won't be for long!"

(hat location)

'He's right, I can't win like this! I must come up with something, fast' Yami thought desperately to himself. 'If I don't help Yugi there's no telling what these freaks have in store for me.' Kaiba thought to himself.

"Yugi! I know how to defeat his monster!"

Yami looked over at the chained up Seto. The gang looked over shocked that Kaiba would do anything to help Yugi out. Yami was also having very little doubt to Kaiba sincerity, after all, he knows Kaiba as a rival as well and he knows he would love nothing more than for him to fail.

Yugi appears by his side with his hands on his hips ready to scold.

"_Pharaoh! I can't believe you will doubt Kaiba like that after placing so much trust in him before!_"

"_It's not that Yugi . . . well, okay I will trust him."_

"Tell me how!"

'What if he does know the answer!' Sethos wasn't sure if Seto was now drawing on his memories of the past, but he knew he couldn't take that chance.

"Silence him!"

Franco places his hands over Kaiba's mouth as Kaiba struggle to free himself.

"If Kaiba can tell Yugi how to defeat that freak then we gotta help!" Joey said to the rest of the group.

The gang runs over and tries to fight their way thru the demons to Kaiba. Kaiba removes his hand.

"The Blue Orb! Strike the blue orb Yugi!"

"The Blue Orb!"

"_Don't waste any time Pharaoh!"_

"I trust you Kaiba!"

Sethos didn't waste any time to call his Dragon's attack.

"Dark Dragon attack again!"

"I release Magical Hats and attack the Blue Orb!"

As Dark Dragon builds up to attack, the now uncovered Dark Magician uses dark magic attack to hit the blue orb. The Dark Dragon transforms into a Blue Eyes White Dragon!

"Stop Attack!" Kaiba shouts as the Dark Dragon, now a Blues Eyes White Dragon readies for the attack.

The Blue Eyes stop its attack, obeying Seto and settle near him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone stops fighting and all eyes are on the enraged Sethos.

"I remember that Dragon! The touch of evil that is in all of us, the evil that was in . . . "

Kaiba's mind flashed to the girl with the pale skin and long blue hair. He couldn't bring himself to say her name, mainly because he didn't know it but her face was clear.

"You can't control a Blue Eyes! Only I can do that and I end this duel now!" Kaiba shouted.

The Blue Eyes dissolves with a deafening roar

"This duel is over Sethos!" Yami shouted from across the room.

The Dark Magician dissolves as well. The room turns back into the blue colored room it was when they first arrive. The blue stone falls from the hands of the Elf into Yami's hands.

"I won't accept this! Everyone must die!"

Sethos builds up his power to kill these people who have made themselves his enemy once and for all. The Mystical Elf cast a spell sucking in Sethos increasing dark energy. As Sethos falls slowly to the ground, the Elf looks over to Yami.

"You all must escape while you can! I can only hold him for so long!"

The gang looks over and sees all the demons unable to move as well. They all take the chance and run out of the opened door. Yami grabs Kaiba and they make their way out, the door seals shut. Sethos is growing weak. He knows that if he does not escape she will drain him completely. He remembers the purple stone he acquired earlier before entering this room. He uses the Demonic Force Stone (purple) to regain power and fight off the Elf's attack. He builds up his strength and uses his dark power to knock her against the wall until she dissolves.

Once the gang is safe, they enter a pitch black room. They walk around trying to figure a way out. In the dark they can see a small light glowing near them and even following them.

"What is that light?" Yami pointed out.

Joey laughs.

"Oh yeah! It must be that case with the stone in it. I took it during all the commotion!" Joey laughed

"Wow! Good job buddy!" Tristan said impressed.

"Yeah I guess I did keep a habit from the old days!"

Joey sets it down and opens it, the white stone is glowing sharply now. He picks it up. Isis takes it and holds it up, they notice that the room is full of dark black oily looking creatures with sharp slime dripping teeth. They back off from the harsh light. Joey is practically shaking in his shoes.

"There is another door!" Isis said.

The gang breaks for the door staying with the light. The beasts were ready to attack but couldn't cross into the light. They now run into a green colored room that looks like a harem in an exotic palace. Although there are no women in sight. Kaiba couldn't take being shackled up and tried his best to squeeze out of them but failed.

"I Want out of these chains now!"

"Well what the hell are we suppose to do about that huh?"

'If it were left up to me, you would stay in those chains and in this creepy place forever.' Joey thought. He still hated Kaiba.

"Calm down Joey it's natural that Kaiba would want out of them. We're in danger and I'm sure he wants to fight."

Tristan runs over and jumps into the floor bed made of soft pillows and beautiful shiny smooth silky sheets.

"In the meantime we should rest a while."

"Tristan, I don't think we should let our guard down while we are here." Yami warned him.

"Okay fine. But."

He looks over and saw a dagger.

"Maybe we can work on those chains Kaiba, but you gotta say 'please'. " Tristan smirked.

Kaiba laughs disdainfully.

"Please! The thought of saying that to a low life scum–"

"Good! You said 'Please', now was that hard?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Let's stop fighting and start on those chains." Yami said taking another dagger.

"_Pharaoh, do you think I can come out and help Kaiba now."_

"_But Yugi."_

"_Don't worry, I still remember our talk, I just want to be closer to him, even just helping him remove the chains."_

_Yami chuckles._

"_As you wish, partner."_

As Tristan and Yugi work on releasing Kaiba from the chains a small voice is heard thru the walls of the room. Joey was the first to notice and looked around to locate the figure and hoping that it wasn't the freak.

"If you need help with those chains, I can remove them no problem." The dark oily voice said.

Everyone stops and looks around . . . nothing. This only served to make Joey angry.

"Who the hell is this! Come out!"

A seven foot tall man painted in white face and dressed in green robes as if he were a King appear thru the wall. He glided as if floating just a few inches off the ground. His long groomed beard followed down his chest to his stomach. The gang could actually see thru him as if he were bordering on the physical and the other world.

Joey jumps back behind Marik who was just as scared as he was.

"My name is Lo Pan!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Isis said.

He points to Kaiba's chains and they drop to the floor. Everyone looks on in awe. Outside the door everyone begins to hear loud scratches at the door, then loud bangs if they are trying to break it down.

"I can get you out of this castle. But I don't have the power. You must give me the Green Stone that holds my soul."

"Can we trust him?" Yugi asked.

The banging is now louder as the metal begins to sink in.

"Either you trust me and I get you out or you face them. All I want is my soul back. I've waited more than ten thousand years."

"I don't know about anyone else but I'll take my chances with the floaty weird guy!" Joey said.

Isis takes the green stone out of the case and hands it over to Lo Pan.

"I cannot take it. Do you see that Green Dragon on the wall?"

Above the floor bed on the wall was a large green Dragon with its mouth open.

"Place it in the mouth!"

The door is only a few more bangs from being knocked down. Isis moves quickly to the Dragon mouth and places the stone in. The eyes light up green and a mirror appears in the middle of the room.

"Thank you! Now escape thru the mirror!"

"Go thru that!" Tristan asked worried.

"Don't waste time idiot just move!" Kaiba shouted.

Everyone hops thru the mirror.

On the other side: They exit the mirror outside of the castle. They look up to see the sun was setting.

"Hey he was telling the truth!" Yugi said happily.

"Yeah now we can take these stones and get the hell out of here!" Tristan said.

Joey was happy to be outside feeling the cool island breeze.

"That's right let's get on the ship and let's go!"

Tristan looks around noticing that something was missing . . . or someone.

"Hey guys, I hate to spoil the party but where is Tea!"

Lo Pan carries Tea thru a tunnel that closes up before Sethos and his Demonic crew could enter.

"I've been waiting for this moment for centuries! I finally have a body and now I can have sex!"

Tea fought as hard as she could but was unable to move.

"Put me down you big freak!"

"Oh and she's feisty too! Too bad I can't marry you but you will be in my harem forever."

"You're not gonna use me for sex you perv!"

Outside the gang run back to the front door but the door has completely disappeared as if nothing was there at all.

"The door was here!"Marik was surprised.

"How are we suppose to get to Tea!" Tristan asked worried.

Lo Pan takes Tea to another room with a bed and throws her on it. He's about to rape her. Outside the gang figures out how to get in.

"If I had a phone I could call my chopper and get the hell out of here." Kaiba said thinking of himself once again.

Yugi was shocked at Kaiba's selfishness.

"Kaiba! Tea is somewhere hurt or who knows what."

"And you expect me to care!"

Yugi was shocked to hear that.

"I never gave a damn about you or any of your stupid dorky friends!"

The crushed look on Yugi's face was too much for Joey to handle. As a friend if nothing else he wasn't gonna let that pass. He moves in front of Yugi protectively.

"Then why don't you leave, we don't need ya!"

Kaiba lets out a short grunt but stands his ground.

"Please don't fight guys. Let's just try to save Tea." Yugi said disappointed.

During all of his romantic dreams of being with Kaiba he had forgotten about his attitude toward him and his friends. 'Why won't he befriend us?' Yugi thought sadly to himself.

"_Don't worry Yugi, Kaiba still has a lot to learn._"

As they waited to come up with a plan, a bright light appears opening up a portal.

"Ah C'mon! Enough with the bright lights already!" Joey has pretty much reached his limits.

A dark-skinned woman appears dressed in dark grey robes and a crown above her head.


	21. Chapter 21: Final Chapter

Chapter Twenty one: The final chapter

The beautiful woman shone with a light greyish light.

"I am the Moon Goddess, if you need assistance I can help."

"Oh no! The last time someone helped us Tea went missing!" Yugi said angrily.

"You must understand that we are attracted to the stones for various reasons. Some good and others bad. I could be either one but I will trade instead of trying to convince you of my good nature."

"What kind of trade?"

"I will offer my help for the stone. I will start by taking you to your friend. Then I will get you out safe."

"No deal!"

The moon goddess opens a portal and inside they can see Lo Pan ripping up Tea's clothes and preparing to rape her. She screams for help. Yugi wanted to jump thru and kill that freak before he could touch her.

"Tea!"

"Open that portal now!" Tristan yelled at the Moon Goddess.

"How can I when I have no power! Stone for my help is an even trade. What will you do with it anyway?"

Yugi seemed defeated he couldn't help but think about her betraying them but Tea needs help and she seems to be the only way. Before he could react, Tristan snatches the case from Joey and hold it up.

"Which one?"

She picks up the Grey Stone.

"This one is it. The Moonstone Diamond."

She absorbs the stone and breaks the portal barrier. Lo Pan looks up at the gang rushing into the room like a mouse caught with the cheese.

"How dare you interrupt me! I'll kill each and every one of you!"

Lo Pan gathers his power to wipe them out.

"I'll complete the rest of our bargain and leave this place with my diamond." The Moon goddess said calmly.

Tristan grabs Tea and holds her close to him hiding her half naked body as the Moon Goddess chants a spell breaking the green stone. Lo Pan slowly dematerializes until he is banished with a final scream.

"Holy crap that was easy!" Joey said amazed at how fast the Moon goddess got rid of Lo Pan.

Before the Goddess could depart, Sethos and his demons burst thru the wall.

"Seize them all. I want to kill them nice and slow."

His men charge and hold everyone in their place. Sethos takes the fallen case with the stones.

"When I unlock the underworld, I will toss you all in and watch as the demons devour your flesh."

Sethos look hard at Yugi. And uses his power to take the Blue stone from him.

"You would be the first to die. Let's move!"

"Wait Sethos. I know you, and I know what you wish to do. It will be a dangerous mistake, You will awaken The Legendary Dark Knight and face his wrath!" The Moon Goddess warned.

Sethos turns back with contempt and see she is holding the grey stone.

"I don't give a damn about your knight!"

"If you listen to me, I can help you restore Kisara. I know her as well and I know she waits for you in the Underworld."

Sethos stop in his tracks. Any news on Kisara was more than enough to keep him planted in place. The Moon Goddess looked over Sethos strong body admiring his tanned sheen, 'Good strong legs as well I see' she smiles from within. She wanted him, it was the least she could get out of all of this disgusting help she's been doing.

"I can bypass all of this and take you straight to her. Of course the Underworld will not open but you will have her just the same."

Before anyone could make a move, a loud booming demonic voice is heard throughout the castle. The voice broke off into several different demonic voices and chants. The castle begins to shake and a dark hole opens.

Sethos realized that it will suck them in immediately if they did not leave.

"We must leave this room!"

Sethos tries to open a portal out but it doesn't work. The dark hole begins to create a huge gust of wind that's now sucking everything in. The bed, chairs and all are flying in.

"Oh no! It's he, the dark knight!" The Moon Goddess shouts.

The case of stones flies into the hole as Sethos holds on for dear life. The gang is freed as the demons fight to keep from getting sucked in. Tristan hangs onto Tea, Marik and Isis cling to each other as they hold on to the wall. Kaiba hovers over Yugi and Joey struggles to reach the door without getting sucked inside. The wind picks up as a dark figure appears.

"The stones are no longer safe on this Earth. I shall prevent such an event from taking place ever again!"

"What is he talking about!" Joey said shocked.

"He wants to destroy everything!" Yugi shouted.

The Millennium puzzle began to glow opening a door. Yugi was the first to notice.

"Look! The Puzzle opened a way out!"

The gang pulls themselves to the portal door. Once they make it out the Dark portal expands threatening to suck everything inside. The gang runs as fast as they could to try and get out of the castle. Once they made it to the ballroom, a large piece of the ceiling fell on the door blocking them.

Back in the room Sethos struggles with all of his might but is sucked in finally with the rest of the demons, including the Moon Goddess.

"The danger is far from over! We must get out of here before we are sucked into the Underworld!" Isis yells at the gang from within the ballroom.

As the dark portal expands a glimpse of the underworld is seen. Kisara is seen holding Sethos who is unconscious. Kaiba sees her and suffers brief flashes of her that has been haunting his dreams. Yugi notices their unspoken connection and for a moment felt an ache in his heart. Kisara then closes her eyes and unleashes the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Everyone holds their breath in awe.

The Dragon glides down and gathers the gang swiftly and flies up crashing thru the ceiling of the castle and outside. As they hold on to the powerful Dragon Yugi looks back at Kaiba, who was still stunned from what he just witnessed.

The Dragon flew them out to Isis' waiting ship anchored in the ocean. And vanished with a powerful roar. The remaining crew was still aboard waiting for their orders.

Marik began to dish them out as everyone else stood on deck watching as the entire Island appeared to be sinking. The anchor was now raised and the ship mobile.

"This ordeal is over now. We can return home." Isis said breathing a sigh of relief.

"_I'm really sorry you didn't get to see your past, Pharaoh."_

"_Don't worry Yugi, there will always be other ways. I am just glad you and our friends are safe."_

Yami noticed the sadness in Yugi's demeanor and knew it was something more.

"_Partner, talk to me."_

"_I don't know what's wrong. I don't know what my future holds. I know we had this talk before, but I wonder what my life will be like without you and I don't see an improvement, and Kaiba. I think I'm in love with him but I don't really know at the same time. The way he looked at that girl." _

"_Yugi, we will cross these bridges when they come, and as far as the girl. I think you would have more of an advantage over her since she's dead."_

"_Pharaoh!"_

"_What? It's the truth! Don't feel so bad abut that."_

"_He also said he could give a damn about me." _

"_I'm sure it was said out of anger. The one thing I know about you Yugi is that you have a patient soul and knowing heart. If Kaiba can't ever see that then I pity him more than anyone would ever know."_

As the Pharaoh disappeared back into the puzzle, Yugi began to feel more confident. He decided he wasn't going to sweat about the future. Right now he had his friends and Yami. Whatever comes next he will just deal with it along with his friends.

He turns to enter the inside of the ship and hopefully lie down and get some much needed rest when he was met by Kaiba's penetrating glare. They held each other for a moment before Yugi offered a smile and walked past him to his own room.

Kaiba follows close behind entering his room and laying in bed, he was eager to get back to Kaiba Corp. and see how Mokuba is doing. He didn't know what he was going to do about Yugi. A stupid little game to pass the time grew into something out of his control . . . or is it?

'No, Kaiba Corp. comes first, always. Fuck Yugi and fuck love. I won't be haunted by stupid dreams of some girl I never met and I won't let some shrimp turn my world upside down. I'm Kaiba Seto!' Those were Kaiba's final thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

Joey watched the small exchange between Yugi and Kaiba with sadness and longing. 'Out of everything I still have feelings for Yugi!' Joey looked over and saw Tea and Tristan looking over the water. He leans in to kiss her.

'What! Now I know this scene is crazy!' He thought to himself dumbfounded by what he just witnessed. 'I guess my liking Yugi isn't that strange then. He laughed to himself. On the way to his room he saw Marik standing by his door.

"Aren't you suppose to be acting captain?" Joey jokingly flirted.

They laugh.

"Yeah, the ship is moving and we're going home. Job done." Marik flirted back.

Joey smiles mischievously.

"I think we could both use a little pick me up, don'tcha think?"

Now it was Marik's turn to smile.

THE END.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I know the ending might seem rushed but I was dragging a bit so I had to find a ending before it starts collecting dust with no ending. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but don't worry it won't be in script mode. :-)


End file.
